


Adultrio Headcanons

by Umiko_Aomori



Series: Hunter x Hunter headcanons, drabbles and scenarios (@charming-2d-boys on tumblr) [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M, Soft headcanons for the most part, there might be some NSFW-ish ones here and there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:34:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 26,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28752246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umiko_Aomori/pseuds/Umiko_Aomori
Summary: Adultrio headcanons.With or without (in some cases) an S/O.There will always be warning at the beginning in the case of: NSFW, mentions of death, injuries etc.If there's anything else, please let me know.For requests, please go to www.charming-2d-boys.tumblr.com/ and read the pinned post (very first post) to access the rules, masterlist and everything else important.I do not accept requests here, only on tumblr.Thank you!
Relationships: Hisoka (Hunter x Hunter)/Reader, Illumi Zoldyck/Reader, Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Reader
Series: Hunter x Hunter headcanons, drabbles and scenarios (@charming-2d-boys on tumblr) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149776
Comments: 195
Kudos: 188





	1. Helping their S/O after a stressful day

Chrollo

  * guess who loves hearing your voice even if you’re complaining~
  * Chrollo will immediately sense if you’re not feeling well and set about preparing what he knows relaxes you
  * he’ll be pretty subtle about it, for example, if you’re mumbling about what happened to yourself while moving around the house and you’re still caught up in whatever is troubling you, Chrollo will quietly go to the kitchen to make you some tea
  * he knows that you’ll feel better after a warm bath, so he just fills the bathtub and quickly decides on one of your favourite bath bombs
  * while you’re probably trying to undress, he comes up behind you and hugs you, quietly coaxing you to get into the tub
  * the warm water feels like heaven and when he brings you your tea so it doesn’t get cold, you can truly see and feel how much he cares about you
  * if you want to, Chrollo will stay with you, probably talking to you either about your day and troubles or whatever else if you want to take your mind off things
  * he’ll cuddle the hell out of you and advise you and **even** help you organise everything so it’s easier for you later on
  * 12/10 would like him as their boyfriend



Hisoka

  * having a bad day? Want him to kill someone?
  * say no more 🏃💨
  * no, really, if you want him to kill someone, just tell him, he can’t wait
  * Hisoka will hug you. Just…hug you really tight and bury his face in your neck and hair
  * like this, you’ll know that he’ll be there for you when you need him and help you however he can
  * he’ll insist on taking a bath with you, no funny business (unless you want to)
  * oh, please, ask him to give you a massage when you’re done
  * Hisoka’s hands are warm and he loves touching you, it’s a win-win situation
  * if you don’t fall asleep during the massage, he’ll cuddle you and put on a movie or series and try to distract you, but if you want to talk, Hisoka will listen quietly while running his fingers through your hair and over your back
  * he prefers distracting you from your troubles and is already planning on taking you out on a date the next day
  * stress can wait



Illumi

  * staaaaaaaare
  * not really, I mean, yeah, he stares, but he’s trying to think of ways to help you
  * pretty much anything will be done by the butlers: bath, food, massage etc.
  * but, if you insist, despite his slight reluctance, Illumi will cuddle you
  * depending on how long you’ve been together for, he’ll be a bit stiff or just relax because
  * 1) it’s you and he loves you
  * 2) dude is touch-starved and loves your touch and warmth against his body
  * of course, if there’s anything his influence and money as a Zoldyck can help with, he’ll do it, unless you ask him not to
  * Illumi doesn’t really know what to do (he doesn’t seem to have ever really _gone_ through stress or ever helped someone relax, y'know?), but bless his little pincushion heart, he’s trying his best for you
  * in time, he’ll learn how to deal with the fact that you’re stressed sometimes and of course, the affectionate gestures will grow in intensity (only in private, though)
  * imagine coming home after a bad and stressful day and seeing Illumi waiting for you with **literally** open arms while he stares at you with a cute, little smile reserved _just_ for you




	2. With Children (Illumi Version)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty long, but I hope you enjoy it anyway!

  * so, despite the usual push from the family for more future little assassins, Illumi isn’t really that thrilled by the idea
  * he seems like the type of person whose eyes and actions don’t really stray when he’s outside, especially on a mission or errand, whether personal or professional
  * that being said, the most likely way you’re going to meet Illumi is through others, whether that someone is Hisoka or his own family (but he doesn’t really trust Hisoka’s judgment when it comes to introducing someone to him, especially with the intent of getting together)
  * so, the family is the only viable option of meeting
  * Zeno is the one who comes up with a new option after several failed ones brought up by Silva and Kikyo
  * you, the granddaughter of an old friend and former partner of his, who used to be in charge of gathering information on the targets (not really a partner per se, but they participated in several missions together and became friends over the years)
  * smart, cute, close in age to Illumi and seemingly a lot more… empathetic and emotional-looking than our dear pincushion boy (who isn’t, though?)
  * Illumi is told about this and despite being asked for his opinion, it’s already decided nonetheless
  * unlike all the other candidates who were all asked - more like forced - into meeting formally and at the Zoldyck estate, you insist on meeting in a more casual place and fashion
  * Illumi, along with Kikyo, remain a bit shocked - Kikyo more than him because _the audacity_ , but also _the courage_ ~
  * Silva doesn’t really care as long as they meet and Zeno laughs because he was expecting this from all the stories about you and your stubbornness and actions throughout the years that he heard from your grandfather
  * and it is settled: meeting in a quaint, little cat café in the town nearby, a little bit before lunch, no one else from your families except the two of you - coming with the promise that if you saw/sensed anyone keeping an eye on you two, you’d leave immediately and refuse any sort of contact from the family (again, shock because not many get to demand anything _from_ the Zoldycks, but it seems that they already have a good feeling about you)
  * Illumi dresses up in some casual clothes (still with the flame pattern 🙄) and heads out, getting a pat on the back from Zeno and a _good luck_
  * when he enters the establishment and looks around, he sees you, next to a bookcase, with a very big and fluffy peach-coloured cat in your lap, both relaxed and watching the others around you
  * your eyes lock with Illumi’s when you sense his aura and you smile, beckoning him closer - cue Illumi raising an eyebrow because you’re not getting up to greet him and that’s rude, but he understands when you explain that you had to coax that cat with food and headpats for like 5 minutes until it stayed in your lap
  * so, he sits down next to you, petting the cat in your lap when its large, round, green eyes stare at him and next thing you know, you’ve got almost half of the other cats in the café flocking to Illumi, sitting on his lap and around him and purring loudly
  * the other customers can only stare, too afraid of his expressionless face to complain and when they see that the cats aren’t leaving him and returning to them, they’re slowly trickling out of the café until it's only the two of you (one of the staff members, who was apparently pushed by the other to come and talk to you, is quickly told, by you, that you’ll pay more by the end of the day to cover whatever losses they might acquire from the lack of clients, which makes them leave you two hurriedly)
  * you can only laugh when he stares at the cats and the empty room, then at you, almost clueless as to why you’re laughing
  * but you start talking and discover that you really like spending time with him
  * you talk about your families, _your_ dreams, because he says that he doesn’t have any (liar), friends (again, liar) etc.
  * you really like that he cares about his family, even if it’s a bit twisted (good intentions, bad plan, especially when it comes to Killua)
  * since he was forced by his family to respect the tradition and become an assassin, he’s surprised when he finds out that despite the possibility of following the family tradition, you’re also allowed to make your own decisions, as long as you talk about them with your family
  * something that amuses you a lot is when Illumi receives a message from someone called _Pain-in-the-Ass Clown_ , saying _How’s your date going, Illumi-chan? ⭐ ￣ ∀ ￣ 💧_
  * and he explains that it’s someone really annoying who always bothers him
  * _So, not your friend?_
  * _Never._
  * anyway, that was one of the first of many dates, with Illumi almost always letting you choose, mostly because you knew he’d choose some really fancy place and you wanted to have fun with him and get to know him naturally
  * despite his lack of expressions, he is having fun and likes that you’re happy (appreciates the fact that you are so... lively, you’re like complete opposites and apparently fit like two puzzle pieces)
  * Zeno is the one who pretty much declares that you’re **the** OTP
  * one of your dates definitely consisted in the two of you going on a mission together, just to see how you’d get along in a professional situation
  * 100/10, no dilly-dally, professional from the beginning to the end of the mission, but you laughed and teased Illumi about how serious he was - as if it was just another normal day of meeting up after work... not after killing someone
  * the marriage proposal is more and more prominent in Illumi’s head and the rest of the Zoldycks and he’s wracking his brain trying to think of how to ask you
  * the two of you have bought an apartment and moved in to get used to living together and it’s going pretty well (definitely took a bit of convincing to get Illumi to agree, but he feels so human and happy with you that he just can’t say no and even his mother likes you, somewhat)
  * some nights are spent inside, watching movies, playing board games (he beats you here), video games (Illumi sucks at those) or cooking (he’s mostly watching and trying to remember everything, but man, too much work, he’s used to his butlers), while others involve you two going to bookstores, cafes, the zoo, even concerts/festivals
  * so, he decides on something that he read about on the holy Internet: Illumi had gone out that day and told you he’d come by later, but he actually bought you a puppy, who, as soon as it was put down, ran into the house when you squealed and picked it up to nuzzle it while it licked your face and wagged its tail; your fingers felt something on its collar and when you saw a ring, you froze, looking at Illumi without saying a word
  * he slowly approached you, face as expressionless as always (but he was so, _SO_ nervous) and took the ring off the collar, getting on one knee and saying that _you’ve made him feel happier and more human during those few months with you than he’s ever felt in all those years and he hopes that you’ll be willing to share your life with him and allow him to make sure you’ll always feel happy and loved_
  * cue the tears because Illumi’s never said so many heartfelt words in one day and you’d be a monster to say no and extinguish that little sparkle of happiness in his eyes
  * so you put your puppy down and hug him tightly, kissing his face until he actually cracks a smile when the puppy whines because it wants your attention too
  * the wedding? Beautiful.
  * you? Gorgeous.
  * Illumi? He’s never been happier in his entire life
  * Hisoka cries at the wedding and is chosen as his best-man, along with Illumi’s brothers (even Killua accepted, especially after noticing the positive change you brought in the family and Illumi)
  * Alluka is your maid of honour along with Kalluto, because those two are attracted to you like moths to a flame
  * the reception is memorable, with various friends and family members congratulating you two and wishing you a long and happy marriage
  * things settle down a bit for a few weeks afterwards, especially after the honeymoon (which was spent somewhere where you could both enjoy some private time away from everyone as a newlywed couple)
  * and the biggest surprise was finding out that you’re pregnant ( _lucky~_ , that’s what Hisoka said when you texted him because yeah, you remained friends, somehow)
  * Illumi actually hugged you when you told him and kissed you because he was ecstatic
  * you definitely sat him down and told him that you need to talk with his family so they don’t get any ideas about torturing your child or children since you want them to have a normal, happy childhood
  * while a bit against it because that’s how he and all his siblings were raised, he definitely understands that it’s not only his decision to make and that he actually doesn’t really want anyone to go through what they did (especially after seeing that yes, even without training like his you can still be powerful and smart and somehow, _his_ )
  * so, he agrees and tells the rest of the family (Zeno knew what your thoughts would be and never said anything, while Kikyo would probably be on the verge of having a stroke and Silva wouldn’t really care because they have Killua)
  * they can’t do much in terms of making you accept, especially because you don’t live at the estate and Illumi is loyal to his family, but now he’s got **his own** and he chooses you and your baby in the end
  * despite a few arguments with the Zoldycks, _*cough*_ Kikyo _*cough*_ , you still have the support of pretty much everyone else in the family and your own, so you actually can support yourselves just fine
  * Illumi insists on going shopping for baby clothes with you and is already looking at the variety of toys (he’s not gonna admit that he can’t wait to play with them when he’s spending time with his child because he wasn’t really allowed to have many toys or play with them so they wouldn’t make him stray from his path as an assassin)
  * likes talking to the baby bump and even sings to it (he’s got a beautiful singing voice and the baby always kicks when he sings something they like, which Illumi always take into account)
  * protective as hell whenever you’re out and about together and pretty much never lets you leave alone until you have a small argument that you _can_ take care of yourself, after which he lets you be, but still insists on being called once an hour just to make sure and to have his heart put at ease
  * doesn’t even want to _think_ about your weird craving because _eww_ , some of them are gross (you know it, he knows it, the baby doesn’t care and when you’re hungry, neither do you)
  * will be there when you’re giving birth because he just wants to meet the baby faster and when he does, he smiles because _there they are, his little bundle of joy_
  * just stands and is fascinated by how small the baby is and how cute and squishy they look
  * it’s a girl, btw
  * almost always tells you to go to sleep when the baby wakes up in the middle of the night, especially because he can’t really sleep and he’s too happy and excited, plus he knows how tired you are
  * the baby’s first words are definitely _dada_ and her little hands were just desperately reaching out to him (you practised with her whenever you could because you know how enamoured he is with his little girl)
  * Illumi actually breathed in deeply so he wouldn’t feel like crying anymore and just hugged you both while your daughter was patting his cheek
  * she inherits his long, black hair and they both spend the most amount of time in the bathroom taking care of it and brushing it
  * you’re the only one allowed to touch and braid their hair
  * she definitely likes all her uncles and aunts because they’re all so nice and doting and funny (Hisoka and Killua), while great-grandpa Zeno spoils her rotten
  * yes, Silva and Kikyo love her a lot as well, but inside they still want her to follow into their footsteps
  * you laugh at Illumi’s surprised face when your daughter asks you two for a brother or sister
  * oh boy... he’s gonna die from the cuteness and joy all these babies of yours are going to bring him




	3. With Children (Hisoka Version)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, a bit long, but I hope the cuteness compensates for it 😊

  * so...Hisoka with kids...yeah
  * it's not that he doesn't like kids (not like that, let's...not go there, please), but babies sort of scare him because if they have a problem or something, they can't outright say it
  * also, it's harder for him to entertain them
  * Hisoka doesn't really think about even having a partner, let alone kids
  * but, if he does find someone who accepts and wants to be with him and all his flaws and hobbies and he starts liking and trusting them...
  * he might be a lot more willing to have you by his side and actually start thinking about you and your needs and wants, not only his
  * it starts as a really fun relationship full of teasing, laughter and new adventures and experiences
  * and even as it gets more serious, the transition can barely be felt, courtesy of Hisoka making things a lot easier and lighthearted because after all, it's only natural and nothing to stress yourselves over
  * being in an _actual_ relationship with Hisoka would mean quite a few months to years and you'd still be quite in the dark, especially about his past, but if you actually ask him about it and show him that he can trust you, he'll tell you bits and pieces and leave you to piece them together (he knows you're smart enough to do it and likes treating it like a game of sorts)
  * the idea of marriage and/or kids won't really cross his mind, simply because he never thought that he'd ever get to this point and also because they're not _that_ important to him?
  * but if you ask him about marriage and/or kids, he'd joke about it and probably act as if he'll do it if you want to, but knowing what sort of a person he is, he'd be against it if you insisted and probably put some distance between you
  * but now that you talked about these things, the more he thinks about it, the more the way he sees you and your relationship is going to subtly start changing
  * Hisoka would see a wedding dress shop while he's in town with business and just stop and stare at the different designs and patterns, trying to imagine you in one of them and taking pictures of the ones he thought you might look best in
  * or the moment when you two are on an evening stroll and you two walk past a young couple with a baby in a stroller and the baby just keeps staring at you and you wave at it and smile cutely?
  * Hisoka's heart just skips a beat because that was pretty adorable and the baby smiled while the parents looked at the two of you and smiled (knowingly) as well
  * he definitely pays a lot more attention when there are kids near you just to see the cute interactions
  * and then he just imagines what it would be like if you had your own kid
  * no matter what, he won't tell you about **those** thoughts or the fact that the idea scares him because he's got so much blood on his hands and he's used to destroying, not creating and nurturing
  * you probably shouldn't bring up the fact that he zones out a lot more often because he's just going to get into a teasing and defensive mood and you're most probably going to irritate him easily
  * the key is to let him get used to the idea and try to act like you usually do or try to entertain him as he would usually do for you when you're in a sour mood
  * even if he doesn't say it, Hisoka appreciates the effort and the fact that you're not insisting on broaching the subject
  * tell him that _you trust him_ \- that's it, he's found his answer
  * despite all his fears and hesitation, he's got you and you trust **him** and most importantly, you can depend on one another when things get tough
  * you've been together for some time, you get along well enough for the most part and even during arguments, unless it's something serious which takes a few days to resolve, it usually takes a few hours at best
  * so, how does it go? First of all, he knows that you'd probably be a great parent and that you want a family, so he's going to tell you that he wants to try something new _in the bedroom_
  * Hisoka's going to hide your birth control and the condoms and yeah, he's kind of a dick for that, but when you ask him about them and he only smiles at you innocently, you realise what he wants
  * like I said, you have had this discussion before and are aware of what sort of a person Hisoka is, so you don't say anything because he's probably nervous (he really is, but he masks it pretty damn well) and don't want him to back out
  * despite the sultry tone of his voice and his words when he suggested you trying something new, he's a lot more gentle and you're _almost_ sure that he told you that he loves you before you fell asleep
  * and would you look at that, a few weeks later you're buying a pregnancy test and have to go to the doctor and you're dragging Hisoka who smirks all the while
  * you'll have him take a shower after his fights at Heaven's Arena because the smell of blood makes you sick and when he teased you once by not doing it (because he's a dick), he had to take care of you and he's learnt his lesson (won't admit that the way your skin lost a bit of its natural colour so fast and you got up to run to the bathroom gave him quite a scare)
  * while he jokes around and tries to act like he usually does, he is vigilant and on the lookout for potential threats since he knows he's managed to make quite the number of enemies throughout the years, not that there's much that could go past him and get to you
  * even as your stomach grows, Hisoka loves carrying you around, much to your complaints about being heavy and the embarrassment of being carried as if you're helpless (Hisoka just wants to feel needed and helpful after seeing what he's putting your body through)
  * his arms will always wind up over you and your stomach when you two sleep and the baby loves the heat they provide, if their constant kicking is anything to go by
  * indulges in some of your cravings because as weird as the combinations are, the taste is interesting (he's gonna keep eating some of these things even after the baby is born, much to your disgust)
  * he's out of town when you go into labour and he doesn't get to answer his phone immediately, but the panic that fills him when he sees the high number of missed calls is terrifying and it transforms into bloodlust as he tries to get back as quickly as possible while everyone with half a gram of brain gets out of his way
  * when he gets to the hospital, trying to look as if he's calm (the sweat and blood on his body and clothes, plus his dishevelled hair and smeared makeup definitely give him away and scare the living daylights out of whoever sees him storming past them - they don't even try to stop him since his bloodlust keeps them at bay), he sees you with a little bundle in your arms, smiling down at it
  * and then you look up at him and just smile so widely, despite the obvious exhaustion and his appearance and Hisoka just... stops and stares because you're perfect **to** him and **for** him
  * you quietly beckon him closer when his bloodlust is completely gone, leaving him slightly tired now that the adrenaline rush is starting to fade away as well, and his eyes slightly widen when they stop on the little baby cradled in your arms
  * literally so small and fragile and so soft-looking and it's half of him and he wants to keep it safe, along with you
  * he's completely silent as you scoot over so he can sit next to you and keep the baby close to the both of you, the back of one of his fingers (which he quickly cleaned with some wet wipes on your bedside table) gently going over the soft skin of the baby's cheek
  * it's sleeping soundly and Hisoka just slowly caresses one of their little hands, feeling his breath hitch when the baby catches one of his fingers and grips it
  * it's a weird and new feeling for both of you and you can only look at Hisoka so adoringly when you see how gentle he is with his kid
  * it's cute, so, _so_ cute
  * as the kid grows, he's definitely teaching them about Nen because he wants his kid to be strong and he **will** spar with them (when they grow up some more and with your supervision because you're not letting your baby get hurt since Hisoka can go overboard sometimes)
  * that being said, he'll also teach them some magic tricks and keep them close with Bungee Gum so they can't run off just like that and get into trouble
  * he loves entertaining you both and taking you to different places because the amazed and curious look in his baby's eyes whenever they see something different is one of the cutest things
  * Illumi is the designated uncle, which he doesn't like and refuses to acknowledge (but he softens up when it comes to the kid and gives them some pretty useful gifts on their birthdays)
  * pretty sure that the Main Four would be weirded out when they found out about Hisoka having a partner and a kid, but when they see how protective and sinister Hisoka is when he feels as if his family is threatened, they probably get even more scared
  * until you hit him upside the head and tell him to play nice
  * they all like you and the kid and you actually stay in contact with them, with Killua and Gon acting like older brothers, while Kurapika and Leorio are the uncles
  * one last thing: the baby's first word(s) was a little jumbled mess of _Bungee Gum_
  * Hisoka laughed and you facepalmed




	4. With Children (Chrollo Version)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, Chrollo is my favourite~

  * Chrollo with children? Highly unlikely, but not impossible
  * if it's not his, he doesn't really care about them because they are not his responsibility, y'know, but he feels a bit...saddened, let's say, especially when he sees or hears about children having it rough because he's been in that situation when he was one himself
  * he also feels nostalgic when he sees children having fun because he remembers how he was playing around with others in Meteor City
  * probably because of his hard life as a child and the knowledge, if not acceptance, that he might die at any moment, Chrollo's been deterred from having his own family
  * it might also be because he wouldn't want to leave you and the child behind or put you both in danger
  * but if it does happen and you get pregnant? Well, it depends on quite a few factors
  * let's go for the most optimistic outcome: you've known each other for a while and have been together for a bit less than that; you most probably know about his actual identity and "job" and have somehow accepted him just as accepts you; you trust **and** actually love each other
  * also, it was 99% an accident, for sure, but let's say it happened anyway and what's done is done
  * despite his reluctance, he knows he's partially responsible and you've known each other for long enough that he can't just leave you like this
  * in the end, it's gonna be your word that will be final, since it's your body and your life
  * you don't want it? Great, he'll find a good hospital/clinic for you and take care of you if you need anything and make sure that it doesn't really happen again (unless you talk about it, maybe some time in the future?)
  * you want to keep it? Ok then, you'll have a good doctor, comfort and massages for days, cravings at weird hours covered and Chrollo will also drown you in compliments and touches (you're beautiful no matter what and he wants you to know that)
  * while he does seem disinterested and cold at the idea of having a child with you, when you start showing, even a bit, he gets a lot more... protective and starts sort of... hovering (you can definitely feel his eyes on you whenever you get up to go somewhere like the bathroom or kitchen, ready to help you at the smallest sign of discomfort)
  * the Troupe will be so protective, they can already imagine playing with and spoiling the baby (big happy murderous family, yay)
  * whenever you cuddle, Chrollo's hands will **always** be on your stomach, gently rubbing the stretched skin
  * the first time the baby moved, his head was on your stomach and he was reading to you as you were slowly dozing off
  * he jumped when he felt a powerful kick on the side of his head and you jumped because of it, then started laughing (he was slightly bewildered for a split second before realising what had happened and he smiled fondly, kissing your stomach and praising the baby for their power)
  * questions your cravings, but at the same time, not really
  * he just knows that he wants you and the baby to be healthy
  * always comes to check-ups unless he's out of town on business and in that case, he'll send one of the Spiders (probably Machi, Pakunoda or maybe Franklin since they seem, to me at least, like the most willing and okay with being with Chrollo's partner in such a place)
  * when you go into labour, at least on the inside, he panics, because he's never been in that sort of a situation, but since he can control himself very well, he won't show it and he'll quickly and effectively get you to the hospital
  * during the birth, unless you ask, he'd rather not be in the same room since he doesn't like seeing you in pain, especially because of him, but if he's in there, he's holding your hand tightly, whispering encouragements and trying to help you however he can
  * and when Chrollo sees his baby and gets to be only with the two of you? Shock, and it's sort of visible on his face, along with curiosity and apprehension because now he's a parent and he... can't really say he regrets it as much as he thought he would, but he wonders if he's going to be a good parent
  * turns out, he is, mostly because he's read a lot of books on babies and he uses his intuition and has you to help him, so it's a learning and bonding experience
  * Chrollo loves reading to the baby to put it to sleep and the baby loves Chrollo's voice
  * same goes for your voice and after Chrollo came home one night and heard you humming as you were rocking the baby to sleep gently in your arms, unless you were too tired, he always asks you to hum for him too
  * since you're both pretty tired, even with the help of the others when it comes to taking care of the baby, it's not uncommon to find Chrollo sleeping and the baby sleeping soundly on his chest, with the book he was reading to the baby almost slipping from his hand
  * Chrollo also loves sleeping with you and the baby in between you two or with you cuddled into him with your back to his chest and the baby in your arms
  * he has an album on his phone full of photos of you and the baby doing different things like sleeping, playing around, teaching them something
  * but so do you, only that they’re with Chrollo and the baby
  * will definitely be very patient and learn to be affectionate and doting because it's part him, part you and it's a symbol of your love and trust in each other (he's a romantic at heart, especially with the right person)
  * the child will get a lot of gifts, especially on birthdays, and lots of love from everyone
  * can you imagine a really intelligent and beautiful baby with Chrollo's grey eyes? Because I sure can
  * also, Chrollo and the Troupe will definitely help if there's a Nen involved, with Chrollo probably insisting on training quite regularly as they grow - he may or may not "steal" the Nen if he finds it useful, but in this case, he'll give it back (mostly so he doesn't get into an argument with you and the child starts crying because he's weak - and he won't admit it - when it comes to those big, grey eyes like his and that sweet little face all pouty and full of tears)
  * if you thought Chrollo and his Phantom Troupe were protective before, imagine what it's like when the baby comes into play 😳
  * whoever messes with you or their little ray of sunshine will be removed from this world in the most painful of ways
  * not to forget, whether it's Chrollo's child, your child from a previous relationship or you adopted that child at one point, Chrollo will definitely see them as his own in the end if you've gotten this far into the relationship
  * as a conclusion, I'd like to say this: when that child tells Chrollo that they love him (and also the Troupe)? That's when he'll smile, like _actually_ smile and just feel his heart squeeze because his baby loves him and you love him and he loves you both back and so do the rest of the Spiders, and despite you all being a big, unconventional family, you still are one and are content




	5. With an autistic S/O

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just like I said on tumblr, I personally don’t know anyone who has autism and I’m basing this on things that I’ve read and that my mom told me about a friend’s son who is autistic. If there’s anything wrong/offensive or that could help educate me better for future reference and just general knowledge (good resources like online books or sites, for example), please let me know.
> 
> I’ve included one thing that this person’s son has done that I’ve been told about in each character’s headcanons, just so you know. Maybe it’s going to help others understand autism a bit better, at least I hope so.
> 
> Also, none of them would treat you any differently because you’re wonderful just the way you are and they love you all the same! It’s just something that makes you you! ❤️

Chrollo

  * so, Chrollo would actually read quite a lot about autism, because: 1. He likes reading and 2. He cares about you
  * he’d always speak gently and calmly to you and try to keep you close to him, especially when you’re outside and if he knows that loud noises and crowds may bother you and seem like too much
  * Chrollo always leaves your things alone and where you put them because he’s seen how upset you were when someone sat in your usual seat on the bus when you went on a date and he had to ask the person to move so you could sit down peacefully (thankfully, he didn’t have to try intimidating them or anything more drastic, this time at least)
  * if you’re ever upset about something and he wants to comfort you, he always, and I mean _always_ asks if he can touch you or come closer to you and depending on your answer, he’ll do exactly as you say to help you feel better
  * even if you don’t want him to hug or even come close to you, Chrollo’s always willing to talk to you to better understand what caused you to feel this way and help you feel better
  * he will always make time to go to therapy with you no matter what and always wants what’s best for you and your well-being
  * will always admire your memory, especially after seeing you gather several things that he’s stolen and laid out to examine them (only telling you to be careful and not hurt yourself), only to see you come back after quite a few minutes and putting them exactly where they had been
  * Chrollo and the Troupe always take care of you and learn on the way and with your help and explanations on how to better help you
  * and may God have mercy on whoever says or does anything bad to you because, simply put, they’re fucked, with Chrollo **always** dealing the finishing blow
  * he always brings you presents and always looks for the best doctors, therapists and medicine if you ever need any
  * hell, Chrollo would probably even steal the moon for you (he’d try, at least)



Hisoka

  * Hisoka would be a bit weird because he’s never had to confront with something like this before
  * but that’s only in the beginning
  * our colourful magician will definitely read about autism and ask you about it, particularly after you got upset because someone insulted you that day and you refused to let him touch you
  * so he just sat somewhere farther away from you and played with his cards while talking with you in a much quieter voice than usual (that’s reserved just for you) about whatever you wanted
  * also, he killed that person when he asked you what they looked like and you told him everything you could remember
  * just like Chrollo and even Illumi, he’ll do his best to take care of you and your needs, whether you need something in particular or just another doctor’s opinion on a new treatment
  * he’s using Bungee Gum to keep you close by, even if you don’t feel it, after you left the house one day and came back several hours later without Hisoka knowing where you were (he panicked, even more, when he saw that you left your phone on the couch)
  * but he literally felt like a weight was off his shoulders when he saw you unharmed, saying that you were bored since he left on some business in town
  * one of the few times when he hugged you and it was so quick and surprising you couldn’t even complain
  * calmly told you that next time, call him, no matter what, because he’ll answer anytime **you** call
  * Hisoka _**never**_ gets angry when it comes to you, no matter how infuriating it might be for other people who are just too narrow-minded to understand that it’s not your fault
  * it’s part of you and he cares about you as a whole
  * also, fuck those people, _he’ll be right back_ he says as he kisses your forehead and draws out a few cards



Illumi

  * again, another weird one in the beginning, but it’s Illumi, what did you expect?
  * always asks you if he ever wants to understand better what autism means and what it entails, especially in your case, because you know yourself best
  * will definitely look for the best doctors and therapists _in the world_ for you
  * no one is allowed to say anything negative to you about your autism (or anything, for that matter), not even his family, mostly because they respect you and they know that you’re strong enough because you are yourself and not only accepted that, but made Illumi fall for you too
  * you’ll always have whatever you want and need, no matter what and no matter what the price is
  * always asks you how you’re feeling, no matter what time of the day it is or even if you’re not together at that moment and you’re on the phone
  * since he is pretty honest and doesn’t really joke around, you can rest assured that you’ll always know what Illumi says without fearing that you misunderstood something
  * I have a feeling that you’ll, at one point, meet Alluka and get along with her the best, even with the risk of Nanika coming out to play
  * but, surprisingly, she’ll always treat you nicely and never ask for much if you ever wish for something
  * Illumi is slightly paranoid that something might happen to you, but you know that there’s nothing to worry about
  * because of this, Killua will most probably also like you a lot and become your friend, which would mean you hanging out with him, Illumi and Gon, maybe even Kurapika and Leorio sometimes
  * may ask, also maybe prompted by Killua, subtly, to ask Leorio about advice and whatnot if he ever feels as if he needs to know more
  * you just need to know that you’ll always have Illumi
  * and everyone else who managed to see what an amazing person you are and become your friends, by your side, supporting and loving you
  * and also that no one will ever mess with you unless they want to deal with that large amount of bloodlust




	6. Their hobbies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: What do you reckon are the adult-trio's hobbies, outside of, yanno, murdering, thieving, and stalking?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to include the actual request because I found it too funny 😂

Chrollo

  * I can’t even say that stealing is a hobby because it’s so ingrained into him that it’s practically a way of life
  * we already know that he likes old books, but actually, he just wants to seem really well-read
  * which he is, of course, but he also likes reading comic books and romance books (talk about a guilty pleasure)
  * Chrollo. Loves. Baths
  * for real, he grew up in Meteor City and you’ve seen how it looks like over there, so now, whenever he’s got the possibility, he just fills the tub, drops a bath bomb and just soaks in until his fingers get wrinkles
  * also, he loves the cleanliness and how good he smells and man, does he feel rejuvenated or what?
  * always wanted to learn how to cook fancier dishes (for whoever he was trying to seduce or impress)
  * never made it, mostly because he almost burnt the kitchen down after he left something to simmer because _eh, he could read while he waited_ and… he pretty much threw the whole pot away
  * Chrollo never learnt how to swim, but whenever the Troupe go somewhere where there’s a pool, he just lounges and tries to either sleep, read or read until he falls asleep
  * none of the members really stay next to him or on the same side as him on the edge of the pool after he _accidentally_ pushed Feitan in… who dragged Phinks… who grabbed Machi by her swimsuit as she was passing by with her drink
  * Shalnark, Nobunaga and Uvo laughed their asses off that day as Chrollo just looked at them as if it was their fault they fell
  * said an _oops_ under his breath as he tried not to smile behind his book while everyone else was ready for bloodshed as Phinks screamed at Feitan that he’s an idiot and that he was innocent and sorry at Machi, Machi had her threads ready to tie him up and hang him upside down from a tree and Feitan was glaring at Chrollo from the pool, only his eyes visible as the rest of his body could barely reach the bottom of the pool (yes, he was standing on his toes)
  * Franklin just felt as if his hair was going white by the second from stress
  * Chrollo asked Machi to teach him how to sew better since some of his shirts kept ripping because of his… muscles
  * doesn’t like Hisoka, but loves his magic tricks and he’d like to learn some (again, to seduce and impress potential targets, but also to entertain himself), but he’d be damned if he’s gonna ask _second-hand Ronald MacDonald_ to teach him
  * definitely tried looking those tricks up on YouTube and while some were really easy, he always grumbles because Hisoka’s are always so cool and complicated and _he wants to know how to do them, damn it_



Hisoka

  * Hisoka sucks at singing
  * he knows it and guess what? He loves annoying his neighbours at Heaven’s Arena by singing horribly and loudly until his voice cracks and even then, he continues until he feels his throat becoming sore
  * likes going shopping, especially after cosmetics and self-care products
  * and no, not just makeup, but anything: face masks, mists, face creams, hand creams, moisturizers, body sprays, bath bombs, bubble bath, you name it
  * Hisoka always smells nice because of this
  * even when he’s had a fight and he’s got blood on his body, whether it’s his or his enemy’s, the sweet smell of his shower gel almost overpowers the pungent smell of blood
  * doesn’t ever buy sweets because he doesn’t like them, except for Bungee Gum and the candy that usually came with Texture Surprise, and those are mostly out of nostalgia
  * even when he doesn’t fight someone, he likes moving around and just has to busy himself with _something_
  * often goes jogging in the park nearby or hits the gym - not even gonna tell you how much he _loves_ the attention he receives because he **knows** he looks good
  * he never really liked reading, so he doesn’t really own many books and rarely even buys any, but he does have a few books of different genres that he re-reads sometimes
  * enjoys researching about the Dark Continent after hearing all those stories as a kid and wishing he could see for himself what it was like
  * has an entire room that is used as a gym if he doesn’t feel like going outside or can’t and buys a new boxing bag almost monthly
  * Hisoka likes playing rhythm games on his phone whenever he has to wait for something or someone and doesn’t feel like using his cards to make a house of cards
  * likes drawing and creating clothes for himself, which he then takes to a tailor who is used to Hisoka’s style and taste in clothing



Illumi

  * is needle polishing a hobby? For Illumi, it is
  * he loves playing with Mike, even if Mike is… not really like a normal dog, but even _he_ appreciates a good belly rub
  * likes travel guides, especially because of some missions when he had to know about certain places and he ended up getting interested in everything the country/island/town had to offer
  * even as a kid and even now, Illumi sometimes sneaks into the kitchens for a late snack - everyone knows, no one bothers to tell him - and lives for those rare moments when there’s ice cream in the freezer (mostly for Milluki, but he always leaves it for Illumi anyway because he has enough snacks and likes making his brother happy like that, even if it’s a small gesture)
  * the Zoldyck estate has an indoor pool where Illumi always goes swimming and just float as he lets himself not care about anything or anyone - that’s his moment and his favourite place where he feels the most relaxed
  * started learning how to make origami after hearing about the 1000 cranes that could grant your wish
  * doesn’t really know what he would wish for, but it’s mostly so he wouldn’t have to ask Nanika
  * so, because of that, he left the cranes (203 to be exact) and started making other things out of paper
  * really likes brushing his hair and sometimes asks his mother to do it for him like she did when he was younger
  * Illumi likes playing hide and seek with Kalluto to test whether they can feel each other’s presence or not
  * really enjoys buying and lighting candles around his room and whenever he takes a bath and can relax
  * always chooses those that smell like flowers




	7. With an S/O who has ADHD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just like I said with the chapter before this one (the one dealing with autism), I don't know anyone who has ADHD, so if there’s anything wrong/offensive, please let me know!
> 
> P.S.: sorry for not updating RTF, I have an exam tomorrow and another one on Wednesday and I'm very stressed, hence why I can't wait to be done with them - and this semester and uni and this year 😅

Chrollo

  * we all know what a rowdy bunch the Phantom Troupe are
  * all those clashing personalities and barely anyone who can control them all and make sure no fights break out
  * Chrollo is perfect for you in this regard
  * he’s got the patience of a saint and is actually amused when you get distracted by something else, especially if it’s not really something **that** important
  * of course, in the instance that it is something important and that needs your focus, he will gently and calmly guide you back into the conversation at hand
  * the Troupe already knows not to say anything demeaning to you and, following Chrollo’s example, are a lot more patient when it comes to you
  * it’s a lot harder for Phinks and Uvo since they are a bit too short-tempered sometimes, but they really don’t mean any harm
  * it goes without saying that if anyone else says something to you, no one will ever see them again
  * if he knows you feel restless or fidgety, he takes you for a walk around town for quite some time until you probably get tired
  * Chrollo loves giving you piggyback rides on the way home if you’re that tired
  * therapy? He’s there
  * medication? Only the best
  * whatever you need and want, you get, no matter what it is or how far they have to go
  * nothing is too much when it comes to your happiness and well-being
  * no matter how tired or stressed he is, Chrollo will always be patient when it comes to you because he knows that it’s not your fault and he loves you for who you are



Hisoka

  * another one who’s patient as a saint (think about his plan to fight Chrollo and how long **that** took)
  * if you feel restless, he’ll propose you spar with him
  * nothing too much, unless you insist
  * it’s mostly just to tire you out a bit
  * you’re not paying attention to what someone says or does? Neither does he, unless he has to
  * usually leaves you to your own devices and doesn’t bother you unless it’s important and he always makes sure to keep it short and simple so your mind doesn’t drift off so easily
  * did try to tease you a few times, but you got distracted and he gave up quickly (still tries though)
  * loves attaching Bungee Gum to one of your cheeks when you get distracted and pulling your face to his, only to have Hisoka kiss you on the nose because you’re too cute sometimes (ok, always, but he’s not gonna tell you that)
  * if you ever need him to do anything for you or get you anything, you’ll have it by the end of the day, one way or another (he’s resourceful and has connections)
  * Hisoka sometimes does feel like he’s losing his patience with you (happens very, _very_ rarely and only if he’s had a bad day), but he just tells you he’ll be right back and goes to fight someone
  * always asks your doctor and/or therapist about more efficient ways to deal with whatever problem you might have, whether it’s something that’s bothering you or that he might’ve noticed himself
  * likes working out with you if you need to be active during the day (plus, he knows it’s beneficial for both of you, so win-win)
  * will always make you feel better about yourself and how amazing you are for powering through life no matter what it throws at you



Illumi

  * doesn’t really get it until he reads about it and asks you
  * tries his best to understand and help however he can
  * money isn’t an issue, so therapy, medicine, doctors and whatever else you might need? You got it
  * Illumi will help you organise your things and help you remember all of your appointments and whatever else is important for you: classes, events, meetings etc., he’ll always remember and help you get ready
  * slightly bothered when you get distracted, but doesn’t really take it to heart because yeah, sometimes things are too boring and he’s aware and if he could do anything, he would
  * in his free time, Illumi reads whatever he can find about ADHD, just so he better understands how to be useful when you need help or he _feels_ like you might need help
  * feeling restless? Wanna train with him?
  * he’ll go easy on you, like 0.000000000001% of what Illumi and his brothers had to deal with
  * will definitely still leave you exhausted, but damn will you slowly become stronger, and healthier, with each session
  * no one would even get close to you with any ill intentions without having to go through Illumi
  * he’s kind of like Mike in this regard: he only knows that he has to protect you and eliminate the threat
  * yes, he does accept your head pats and no, you can’t give him belly rubs (maybe in private)
  * Illumi can’t so no to you, he loves you too much




	8. Guilty pleasures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: hiya! what do u think are some of the adult-trio's SFW guilty pleasures? like things they secretly like that would ruin their street cred. i hope you know what I mean lolol if you answer this thank you 🙏🙏🙏

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adultrio! Also known as Dumb, Dumber & Dumbest!
> 
> I'll let you choose who is who 😂

Chrollo

  * he loves and I mean loves dancing to weird pop music, like the one from the early 2000s (think Britney Spears' Toxic, for example)
  * will never admit that he once stole a toy dog that he sleeps with in his arms when the Troupe isn't together
  * tried taking selfies...he sucks at getting the right angle and light, but he still tries
  * will never admit that he uses mascara sometimes to make his eyelashes look better
  * has a mug with **Best Boss** that he found once in a store and stole because he wanted one too
  * he always drinks his tea or coffee from that mug



Hisoka

  * Hisoka doesn't really feel any shame
  * he likes taking photos of whatever, including himself and he's got a massive collection on his phone that he's not afraid to show to anyone... except for that photo that he still has from when he was a kid and he was missing one tooth and he looked ridiculous and beat up because he got into a fight with someone he didn't like and they won... by pulling down his pants and underwear...
  * it was the only time someone ever took a picture of him and his mom because perfect timing, right?
  * won't ever let anyone live to tell the fact that he has an uplifting and wholesome quote as his phone background
  * loves practising his drama queen acts - literally bought a piano so he could drape himself over it
  * he loves dancing, but he remembers when he tried dancing with a rose in his mouth - idiot forgot about the thorns and stung himself in the lips, tongue and the roof of the mouth (he still practices sometimes and actually checks this time)



Illumi

  * would you believe me if I told you that Illumi does Zumba?
  * No? Me neither, but he loves the feeling of exercising, but it not feeling like it's exercising at all
  * plays fetch with Mike on the far side of the estate where he knows no one really looks
  * always does the hair flip thing whenever he passes by a mirror
  * pink, fluffy flipflops, moisturizing mask and cucumbers on his eyes while he sits down on his bed - no one will ever know
  * also, hand cream - lots and lots of it, every single day
  * for an assassin, he’s got extremely soft hands
  * but let them think it’s just his good genes




	9. As your housemates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired (somehow) by this: https://rainnoir.tumblr.com/post/123927138412/hunter-x-blood-type-x-adultrio-based-on-blood-type

Mayhem. Disaster. Insanity. Pandemonium.

Need I say more?

It’d be hard enough to live with 1 of them. But all 3?

They’ll drive you up the walls in no time, trust me.

Chrollo

  * likes lighting candles. He almost burnt the house down a few times and now you have to supervise him
  * he’s a disaster in the kitchen and you almost got food poisoning once. He’s the reason you almost always order take out
  * too many books, not enough space, has started putting them in your room as well
  * you always have to turn the TV volume down because _he’s reading something and he needs to focus_
  * scares you shitless sometimes when you wake up to go to the bathroom and you just see a black silhouette exiting the now dark living room - it’s just Chrollo, at 4 AM, dressed in all black and with a book in hand, finally going to sleep



Hisoka

  * always spends so much time in the shower, that pretty much the whole “save some hot water for me” idea goes to hell from the start
  * he walks around naked. Loves the disgusted faces you and the other two make
  * leaves his cards everywhere. Not a day goes by where one of you doesn’t knock his house of cards by accident
  * uses anything you have: makeup, perfumes, moisturizers etc. He’s got his own, but who cares, he loves using yours
  * also, he loves singing. You told him to shut up because he sounds like a dying moose. He only sang louder. Your slipper pretty much left a tattoo-like print on the back of his neck



Illumi

  * sheds hair. All. Over.
  * his hair’s beautiful when it’s on his head. When you find it all over the floor, no matter what room you’re in? Not so beautiful anymore
  * and you haven’t seen how clogged the bathtub/shower gets
  * you swore that one day you’ll gather all of it and shove it down his throat or just glue it back to his head
  * or even shave him bald, though that would just be a death wish
  * you definitely stung yourself a few times when he forgets a needle or two somewhere around the house. Hisoka always offers to kiss it better



Those idiots almost always fight over something.

Chrollo: Your perfume’s too strong. I feel like I’m choking from the lack of air. And get away from me. This part of the couch is mine.

Hisoka: Hmm~ You wanna choke on something else, little spider? ♦️️ Also, I need space for my legs. My heels bothered me today. ♣️ Illumi-chan, wanna give me a massage? ♠️ I’ll give you a kiss if you do~ ♥

Illumi: I’ll stick needles in your feet and say it’s acupuncture. And your perfume **is** too strong. It’s like someone dunked you in a tub full of liquid candies.

Hisoka: Wanna taste me, then? ♥

You: Illumi, put the needles down! Hisoka, I swear I’m gonna treat you like someone sprayed by a skunk and you’re gonna sleep outside. And Chrollo… please, for the love of everything holy, stop spreading your legs like that. You’re taking up half of the couch!

Chrollo: I need my space.

You: Oh, you’re gonna get space soon, trust me. Outside, with Hisoka.

Illumi: Then we’ll finally have some peace and quiet.

You: You might be quiet, but you’re just as much of a pain in the ass as those two!

Let’s just say that this is a normal conversation. The neighbours don’t really appreciate it, but they’re not suicidal enough to complain about them or report them.


	10. Sleeping habits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: What do you think are the sleeping habits of the adult trio? Do they talk in their sleep? Do they take up the whole bed? Do they have nightmares? Do they giggle in their sleep?

Chrollo

  * he has nightmares, unfortunately
  * not always, but especially when he’s stressed or upset, he tends to have nightmares that always wake him up
  * usually, they leave him confused, staring at the ceiling, crying and breathing heavily because he just remembers so many things that happened to him or that he thinks might happen to the Troupe...
  * it’s heart-breaking
  * but, when his sleep isn’t fitful, he hogs the blanket and usually wakes up with it covering half of one leg while the rest of it is on the floor
  * remember that [dog toy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28752246/chapters/71598045)? he sleeps with it... even now
  * if he’s got a partner, he usually cuddles with them, either with his arms around their waist or with them draped over half of his body
  * his bed head and raspy voice make him even sexier
  * like _damn_



Hisoka

  * our little starfish who takes up the whole bed and couldn’t care less if anyone else sleeps next to him
  * if the one next to him is just a fling, they’ll wake up on the floor soon enough because Hisoka kicks in his sleep
  * if it’s his partner, he’s going to cling to them and even if they have to go to the bathroom, they’ll have 1% chances of escaping his grasp
  * he mumbles in his sleep and sometimes even drools
  * not even gonna talk about the amount of wet dreams he’s got and how often he can moan during one of these
  * sleeps naked because _his skin needs to breathe_
  * sometimes has nightmares about his childhood and the only sign that he even has nightmares is the way his eyebrows furrow
  * mostly he’s the one doing the chasing in the dreams and is the stuff of nightmares for others
  * his blanket and pillows pretty much always end up either on the floor or far away from their original place



Illumi

  * he giggles in his sleep sometimes and it sounds creepy af, like something you’d hear when you’re home alone... or at least you’d think you’re home alone
  * doesn’t really... move in his sleep
  * pretty much sleeps as if he’s in a coffin, with half of his body covered by a blanket and his hands/arms resting at his sides or over his chest
  * if he has a partner, they’ll both sleep on their sides of the bed, but he’ll wake up cuddling them - never understands why, always loves it
  * wears an eye mask so the sun doesn’t wake him up before his alarm
  * rarely has nightmares, but they usually involve the tortures he had to go through as a child
  * his fingers always twitch whenever he has those nightmares
  * his hair always gets tangled, no matter what




	11. Ways they show their affection (NSFW-ish)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Is there any way you could write a post about the adult trio's favourite ways of showing their affection to their partner? Especially skinship?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: NSFW-ish, mostly allusions to sex/sexual acts, but nothing too graphic.

Chrollo

  * one of his favourite things to do is to touch you: hold your hand, keep a hand on your waist or thigh, have you in his arms or lap, cuddling, etc.
  * he’s just so touch starved and he’s never had someone genuinely love him - despite his obvious flaws, reputation and job - and the fact that he loves you back?
  * amazing, he wants more of you
  * will learn how to cook just for you and actually surprises you with breakfast in bed on your birthday
  * buys you flowers whenever he comes over
  * it’s already a given that he brings you things from all his heists
  * loves kissing the back of your neck and your shoulders whenever you’re in his arms
  * sometimes, when he wakes up earlier than you, he loves staring at you and gently tracing your features with both his eyes and his fingers
  * Chrollo is always a gentleman: opening doors for you, carrying things for you (no matter how light), always paying whenever you go out for dinner in the city, giving you his coat when you’re cold etc.
  * always, _always_ wants to kiss your body and compliment it
  * definitely into body praise, both giving and receiving
  * if the position allows him to, he always holds at least one of your hands tightly
  * leaves love bites wherever he can
  * really likes the feeling of you in his arms as you both relax in the bathtub
  * slow dances with you when there’s a slow song on the radio or TV
  * reads love poems to you and always kisses the back of your hand when he’s done while he lovingly looks into your eyes
  * I just made myself swoon 😳
  * excuse me while I go in the corner to cry about Chrollo not being real



Hisoka

  * always keeps you close to him, either by using Bungee Gum or his hands
  * makes flowers appear out of nowhere and gives them to you, especially if he feels as if he’s upset you in any way
  * tries his best to nurse you back to health when you get sick
  * lets you put your head on his lap or chest and rest
  * his hand naturally goes to your hair and caresses it to help you fall asleep faster and relax
  * loves making jokes and making you laugh
  * because he loves your laughter so much, Hisoka will just feel like it’s his duty to sneak up on you and tickle you till you can barely breathe anymore and have tears on your cheeks from laughing so much
  * whenever you’re in the kitchen or in the bathroom, he’ll come up behind you and pin you to the counter, kissing and nipping at your neck while his hands squeeze your waist and hips
  * will, most of the time, get in the bathtub or shower with you
  * good thing you can get clean again after the mess he makes
  * no matter where you’re doing it, Hisoka has to feel your body, so he always keeps you pretty much glued to his body
  * loves nipping at your ear and neck and whispering how much he loves you, your body and what you do to him
  * aftercare is 12/10 with Hisoka, whether he was rough or not
  * holds you close and either puts his head on your chest to hear your heartbeat or you get to hear his - it relaxes you both
  * caresses your cheek, arms, waist, hips, thighs... he just loves touching your skin and knowing that you belong to him
  * usually whispers that he loves you, _truly_ loves you, after he’s sure you’ve fallen asleep and nuzzles into your hair or neck before he falls asleep as well



Illumi

  * has a hand on your waist every time you go out together to make you feel safe
  * will let you swing hands when it’s just the two of you taking a walk around the estate
  * helps you befriend Mike and loves watching you play with him
  * will carry you if you ever get tired or sleepy
  * lets you make flower crowns for him and put them on his head, but he also does the same for you and quickly takes a picture, which becomes his background picture
  * will defend you if his mother ever says anything negative about you
  * plays hide and seek with you when he’s not too busy
  * winner gets whatever they want
  * likes to let you win sometimes because your smile is something he treasures a lot
  * you usually ask for really simple things, like a kiss or a hug or for him to do something with you, like dancing
  * Illumi wants almost the same things... but his almost always go beyond what they were originally supposed to be
  * that small kiss? make out session
  * that embrace? lifts you against the nearest wall, with your legs around his waist and marks your neck
  * the game is usually forgotten and you take it to the bedroom, where no one disturbs you
  * when he goes down on you, your thighs will be covered in kisses, hickies and bite marks because he loves their softness
  * loves everything about you and will always hold you close and press kisses to your skin, just to remind you that you belong to each other and he loves you more than anything or anyone




	12. Taking care of their sick S/O

Chrollo

  * this man is perfect
  * no, for real, hear me out
  * he himself doesn't _really_ get sick
  * but he's had to take care of others, especially as a child and even teenager
  * and over the years, he's improved and perfected how and what he does to help
  * of course, you're no different
  * asks you, _always_ , what helps you when you're sick
  * has any pills or medicine you need ready
  * makes you soup and lots of tea or milk with honey
  * takes your temperature constantly and always kisses your forehead - _to check your temperature, silly_
  * cold compresses if you feel like you're burning up
  * going to the doctor _only_ if it gets worse because he knows that some just prescribe a lot of drugs and it's not healthy to take so many
  * loves staying with you in bed - you're resting on his chest/lap, he's reading and keeping an eye on you all the time
  * and no, he most probably won't get sick from you
  * Meteor City pretty much made his immune system... almost immune to everything
  * so yeah, he'll stay close to you and hug you and kiss you like always



Hisoka

  * this little clown would probably make fun of your voice because he's an ass like that
  * loves imitating you until you threaten to throw him out
  * Hisoka still teases you, but also tries taking care of you
  * makes you **a lot** of tea and some very basic soup
  * he can't really cook much and barely knows the basics
  * but he does know that you're feeling sick and actually feels a twinge in his heart when you can barely do even a quarter of what you usually do without feeling feverish or coughing up a lung
  * he hates seeing you so helpless
  * also, that coughing of yours makes him cringe in pain since it sounds so _bad_ and he actually feels pity for you and your poor throat
  * if you need to sweat the fever out?
  * he's gonna wrap himself around you and refuse to let go
  * his body temperature is really high and it can be absolute heaven when you're cold
  * the only way you're getting away is if you need to go to the bathroom



Illumi

  * I'm sorry, but it doesn't really connect in Illumi's little brain that you're sick and feel like dying
  * the Zoldycks get sick like once in a blue moon
  * but since you're important to Illumi, he knows that you're not "prepared" like them
  * so, you're stuck in bed by Illumi's orders
  * the butlers constantly bring you anything you want and need
  * if it gets worse or lasts for too long, rest assured
  * the family's personal doctor comes and helps
  * Illumi makes sure of that and changes your compresses
  * insists on feeding you, even though you have the flu, you're not dying
  * you tell him that, but when he says that you're important and he wants to take care of you however he can?
  * you'd be a monster not to let him since he really just wants you to be okay again, on your own feet and healthy and smiling that beautiful smile that's directed towards him




	13. Comforting their S/O who feels insecure about their appearance

Chrollo

  * will notice if there's a change in your attitude immediately
  * even if it's something very subtle
  * Chrollo is one of the best when it comes to reading people
  * so imagine how much attention he pays to you, his partner
  * he's pretty in tune with you and your feelings
  * so when he does notice that you just... don't seem as comfortable as before
  * whether you're not really looking in the mirror anymore or looking too much and frowning
  * or not wearing the clothes you used to like, even if they still fit and are still in great shape
  * he'll notice
  * Chrollo will subtly ask if you're okay as he will hug you and just... hold you close to him as he tries to catch your eye
  * he will understand if you don't wanna talk right then and there
  * but he does hope you'll do it soon because he hates seeing you sad
  * you know you can always count on Chrollo for the more sensitive problems in your life
  * when you do tell him how you feel and why, he's going to let you finish, waiting patiently and keeping you in his arms to prove you that he's protecting you at all times, even from yourself, and will keep doing so no matter what
  * you'd probably barely even finish venting about your appearance when you'll just feel Chrollo hugging you tighter and placing little kisses here and there - hands, shoulders, face etc.
  * then he'll tell you that there's nothing wrong or ugly or unattractive about you
  * and he knows that what he says won't solve the problem just like that
  * but he really wants you to understand that you are beautiful to him, no matter what
  * yes, even when you drool in your sleep
  * _always_
  * physical beauty starts fading with age for most people and it's very subjective
  * he pretty much just tells you not to worry about such trivial things that are not worth your time
  * oh, yeah, he's gonna pull out all the romantic books he's got and just shower you in poems and sonnets and compliments
  * get ready for that one, 'cause Chrollo over here is a romantic and loves using his knowledge, especially to help you
  * he'll also get more physical if you let him
  * and especially in bed because he knows that he can show you how beautiful you are in any state and won't hesitate to do so if you want him to
  * 12/10 this guy will be the death of me and my poor little heart 💘



Hisoka

  * Hisoka understands you
  * despite all the confidence he exudes, he's very insecure about all his scars
  * why do you think he uses Texture Surprise so much?
  * there really isn't a part of his body that isn't marked or scarred in one way or another
  * so when he does notice that you're in a little war with your mind and, subsequently, your body?
  * he'll literally just pick you up and pin you to the couch, kissing you pretty much wherever he can reach
  * just when you might think that he'll go further, he stops and looks down at you
  * that glint in his eyes is NOT a good sign
  * Hisoka's hands are on your waist moving to your hips and back
  * then his fingers start trailing over your ticklish spots, his nails scraping slightly, making the feeling even more intense
  * trying to get away or begging him to stop won't even make him budge
  * his grin is wide and his hands keep at it, only letting up when you've started crying and are wheezing, a large smile making your cheeks hurt
  * _there's my beautiful baby~ ♥️_
  * he aims to make you flustered and enjoys your smile so much
  * even though your pout is cute as well
  * he won't outright tell you what he loves about you
  * maybe if he makes it sound like he's teasing you
  * will most **definitely** want to show you, if you want
  * when he tells you that to him you're beautiful even with all your imperfections
  * Hisoka's sincere
  * you accept him, with all the scars, imperfections and issues, plus his personality and his eccentric nature
  * and he accepts you and genuinely loves you, no matter how you look because the way you are is a lot more important to him



Illumi

  * Illumi doesn't really get it
  * you're beautiful and you're with him
  * he chose you and is proud to show you off
  * Illumi, as well as the others in the Zoldyck family and staff, accept you and consider you one of the best matches for him
  * he will be very blunt about it
  * will ask you why you’re feeling like that
  * did anyone say something to you? because they’re as good as dead
  * Illumi feels like he has to help you, but he just doesn’t know... how
  * might just get professional help if he has to and will also have it explained so he can understand better
  * thing is, if this mood of yours doesn’t go away, he’ll literally just drag you so you can sit together and stare at you
  * yes, really
  * he wants to see for himself what you think is unattractive about your looks
  * if you tell him exactly what it is, whether it’s hidden underneath clothes or not, he’ll get you to show him
  * only to refute your claims of ugliness and unattractiveness
  * no matter how many times you say it and probably get annoyed at his persistence, Illumi will only continue
  * he just doesn’t see it
  * in the end, you’ll probably give up on trying to explain it
  * and it will get pretty quiet for a day or two
  * until Illumi will just start caressing your face, arms, back, whatever he can touch
  * telling you that he finds everything he touches and sees beautiful
  * every mole, mark, scar, whatever it is, it’s part of you, your beauty and uniqueness
  * he’ll make sure to tell you that whatever you find ugly, he finds beautiful
  * and really now, if Illumi, or any of the Zoldycks, don’t care at all, why should you?
  * just appreciate and cherish those moments of affection that Illumi showers you in




	14. Being touch starved and dealing with it in a relationship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Heyo! Love your writing 💖 from most to least, who in the adultrio is most touch starved and how do they deal with it in a relationship? 👀👀👀👀

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: very long, a bit sad because of their pasts, some personal analysis based on common HxH knowledge, gut feeling and theories
> 
> So the way I see things is as follows:
> 
> From the most touch starved to the least (they all are, absolutely, but the explanation will be below for each character):
> 
> Chrollo -> Hisoka -> Illumi
> 
> Why? Lemme demonstrate.

Chrollo

  * since he was probably abandoned at birth in Meteor City, he’s already missing the _parents’ loving touch_
  * Meteor City seems to be one of the harshest environments in the Hunter x Hunter universe, probably being second only (at least for me) to the Dark Continent, since that one is just _nuts_
  * because of where and how he grew up, he probably never felt anything... good, in terms of touching, affection, love etc.
  * Chrollo loved no one and no one loved him
  * not truly and not for what he is
  * but mostly for his looks, his power, the things he could probably acquire for them
  * the Spiders are the only ones who accept him as a leader and a friend, a mentor, but even so, they don’t seem **that** close
  * and he does seem like the type of person who craves it, so badly
  * especially after hearing about it, seeing other people do it and even reading all those romance books and poems
  * but he’s terrified of letting anyone that close to him and seeing _him_ for who he is
  * not even he knows who he is for sure, so he is just really confused
  * and all those moments where he touched someone and even seemed like he cared were all lies
  * Chrollo actually doesn’t really get much comfort from doing it because it’s a total stranger and even though he’s the bad guy, maybe they are bad too
  * now, if he does get into a relationship, it’s going to be tough
  * he’s always searching for a catch, a lie, an ulterior motive
  * so you have to be very patient and actually take it easy
  * always ask him if he’s okay with what you’re going to do
  * he’ll always appreciate that and make him feel like he doesn’t have to act or lie or feel pressured into doing something he doesn’t want
  * if he really loves you and cares, he will slowly give in to the temptation and allow you to get closer to him step by step
  * maybe not immediately, but he’ll definitely start reciprocating and even initiating those affectionate gestures
  * and it makes Chrollo so happy when you respond positively because he needs some sort of validation that what he’s doing is okay, you’re comfortable around him, you accept him, you love him, you won’t hurt him in any way
  * if there’s anything that makes you uncomfortable, tell him, because there’s nothing more he hates than hurting someone he actually cares about
  * overall, in the end, he’ll be pretty affectionate and romantic with you because your affection, touches, intimacy, domesticity and love that you offer him allow Chrollo find a part of himself, a more human one that he most probably thought he didn’t even have



Hisoka

  * in Hisoka’s case, I’d like to mention the fact that he had his mother
  * for how long, we don’t know, but he was taught how to do some magic tricks by her
  * I do think that maybe they weren’t that close, but his mother could be somewhat affectionate at times
  * which is probably why he remembers the fact that she taught him pretty fondly
  * remember the fact that Hisoka doesn’t normally care about the past, so this must’ve been something pretty significant to him and still is, since he employs cards and magic tricks into pretty much everything he does
  * now, about how touch starved he is?
  * very
  * not as much as Chrollo, but certainly not that less either
  * like I said, he had a parent, his mother, so there was some family bonding and some motherly love (at least a bit), whereas Chrollo had nothing
  * that doesn’t mean that Hisoka isn’t touch starved
  * but he doesn’t really pay much attention to that
  * he probably has a lot of one night stands since he seems to be so... flirty and easily excitable and extroverted
  * maybe he really is shy, like he said? probably in a relationship and when he is vulnerable, but I’ll get to that in a moment
  * even with all the one night stands and his personality, Hisoka doesn’t really feel anything, at least not emotionally, when touching or being touched
  * only physically
  * and he likes it, but that would be it, he doesn’t feel any emotional connection to anyone
  * but in a relationship, an actual, real, romantic relationship, things would be different
  * Hisoka’s going to be flirty, teasing, even mean sometimes
  * especially when you actually seem to want to know more about him - as a person, his past, his hobbies, anything regarding him, not the persona he has made for himself
  * but, again, patience and don’t go overboard
  * it’ll feel like an intrusion
  * also, yes, touchy, _very_
  * but... it doesn’t really feel like anything more than something purely physical and if you tell him to stop, he'll listen and back off
  * it’s all about pleasure and if you get none, he’ll feel as if he did badly
  * so he’d rather not have to deal with that
  * just like Chrollo, he’s protecting himself and his heart
  * because pretty much no one wanted to be with _him_ , but for the benefits he’d bring them
  * not that he really let others too close either - whoever did get too close and betrayed him died painfully, I know for sure
  * but you’d probably start breaking down those walls slowly, in time
  * he will share things about himself and let you witness it, but not too much and not too often
  * not really into talking about his past, but again, snippets, not everything
  * Hisoka’s scared that you’ll use what you find out about him against him
  * but once he realises that yes, he can trust you and yes, he can be himself?
  * all bets are off
  * touchy, flirty, teasing, but in a very... let’s say, lighthearted way, very focused only on the two of you?
  * the creepy flirting and whatever is reserved for whoever he wants to fight/kill
  * but with you, it’ll be a lot more romantic and affectionate
  * will absolutely love having you close physically and touching you constantly
  * feels recharged and happy when he’s close to you
  * will definitely be almost like a different person sometimes because he’ll allow himself to be relaxed and comfortable and vulnerable around you
  * Hisoka likes having someone like you to rely on and be able to talk to about his thoughts and fears (not many, but still), even if it doesn’t really happen that often
  * but, bottom line is, he trusts you, a lot more than he’s probably trusted anyone in his entire life and will be more honest with you as well



Illumi

  * for Illumi, I’ll have to say that it’s his family
  * yes, they trained him to be an assassin and was pretty much just a test subject for Kikyo and Silva since he is a boy and the oldest
  * but, still, he had a family that, in a way or another, was there for him, preparing him, helping him and providing him with whatever he needed and maybe even wanted
  * again, this is only my way of saying that he had some sort of contact with people who were close to him, especially from a genetical point of view, ever since he was a child and had help in case he needed it
  * because of all the torture and training he went through, Illumi is pretty much emotionless and immune to almost anything
  * he feels no real joy from being touched by others or touching them, and the only ones even allowed to touch him are his family and Hisoka, mostly because he’s persistent and they’ve known each other for some time
  * the only way he’s really been taught how to touch others is if he has to kill them, so you can imagine that he doesn’t really know what he’s missing on, compared to, let’s say Alluka or Killua, even Kalluto who were raised a bit more... lovingly
  * so imagine how it’ll be when he gets into a relationship with someone who’s a lot more touchy
  * he’d probably be pretty on edge and even appear threatening
  * but, explaining what you want to do in simple terms and your reasons should make him a bit more open, at least to the idea of thinking about this
  * of course, Illumi’s seen other people hugging, kissing, holding hands etc.
  * and he’s probably wondered why he never did that
  * but at the same time, he’s never really felt like he _really_ needed affection in his life
  * until you came into it
  * when you started with small things (holding pinkies was something that lasted for like a month), he couldn’t really say that he saw the big deal
  * but at the same time, Illumi liked it a lot
  * when it came to hand holding, he loved the way your smaller hand fit into his and almost seemed like it was made for him and he could just keep you close and safe
  * other things, like hugging or kissing probably took a bit longer
  * his favourite thing to do has got to be cuddling because he just likes feeling like he can relax around you and also get his daily dose of touch, love and affection from one of the few people he cares about, even loves, and who he allows to touch him
  * and yes, he’ll slowly start touching you as well
  * something as simple as a brief hug before he has to leave just makes him feel giddy and he actually wants and needs more when he comes back to you
  * he likes feeling all those positive emotions, though he doesn’t really like that feeling of vulnerability, but he guesses that it’s only fair, considering the fact that you’re doing the same
  * to others, it might not seem like he’s changed much: the same emotionless face and the same ruthlessness as an assassin
  * but when he’s with you, everything just seems a lot more relaxed for the two of you and he can actually just breathe and know that he’ll have you by his side at the end of the day




	15. Getting roasted by their crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: How do you think the adultrio would respond to being ROASTED by their crush? (Mutual feelings between the crush on the member of the trio, but neither of them know their feelings are returned) *waggles eyebrows*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think those suck, but it's like crying on command: not everyone can do it 😂

Chrollo

  * Chrollo has been feeling some sort of way about you for a while and has been trying to show it to you
  * and you liked him too - it was a bit too hard not to like him
  * but he always seemed to be polite to everyone, speak in this calm manner and using such clever words
  * it just didn’t seem as if he was treating you any differently
  * so when Machi, knowing about your crushes on each other, asked what you didn’t like about Chrollo - he was curious if there was something and if he could change it to make you like him more
  * _I’d love to run my fingers through his hair, but I’m scared they’d get stuck in all that hair gel of his and I wouldn’t be able to pull them out or I’d pull them and his hair off too_
  * Machi’s lip barely twitched before she looked at Chrollo who looked shocked, with his eyes wide and staring from you to Machi as you continued talking about other things
  * well, he didn’t really expect that
  * but he did use a lot of hair gel, so he could understand
  * and when he thought of the image you managed to conjure in his mind, he actually scoffed in amusement
  * he’d lay off the hair gel, at least for a while, and especially when he was around you
  * you did notice how his hair was now let down more often
  * and honestly, the urge to run your fingers through his hair was really strong
  * it looked really soft and fluffy
  * and one day, while you were watching TV, Chrollo sat down next to you, with a book, of course
  * only that he asked if he could sit... with his head in your lap
  * all while staring at you with those big, captivating, grey eyes and those pouty lips set in a charming, warm smile
  * you just couldn’t say no
  * and so you got a comfy pillow and put it on your thighs
  * for some time, you both stayed silent and did your own thing
  * but your hands were twitching to just go through his hair and you just couldn’t help it when you asked him if he could do it
  * _oh, what made you want to do something like this?_
  * again, those grey eyes staring at you and that... playful smile
  * you just told him to shut it and enjoy it, which made him laugh
  * and his hair really was soft and fluffy now that it wasn't slicked back with tons of hair gel
  * Chrollo only hummed before slowly putting the open book on his chest and enjoying your fingers through his hair and your nails over his scalp
  * it was a quiet, peaceful moment
  * the Spiders were getting sick of your little dance around your feelings while you were glancing at one another when you thought the other wasn’t looking
  * hopefully, one of you would soon crack and expose their feelings for the other



Hisoka

  * this dummy...
  * he has an interest in you
  * he’s been around you for an awful lot of time and you probably won’t fight him
  * you even told him that and he still hung around
  * of course, with all the time he spent with you, you started taking a liking to him
  * none of you said anything to the other about your feelings
  * Hisoka wasn’t really sure that what he felt wasn’t just extreme lust or just him wanting to toy around with you
  * and you were pretty sure that Hisoka didn’t want anything serious like a relationship with you
  * as weird and extravagant as he was, Hisoka could be pretty funny when he wanted to be
  * and he almost always was around you, making you feel pretty safe
  * Hisoka could pester and tease you a lot though
  * and it got to the point where it actually started getting on your nerves one day
  * usually, you would just shake your head and let him be or retaliate
  * but today, you just wanted to shut him up
  * he just kept poking you when you wouldn’t say a thing and in the end, you snapped
  * _Hisoka, I swear that I’ll take you back to the circus if you don’t stop acting like a clown!_
  * he could only blink and stare with a frozen smile
  * _that was mean, lovely~ ♠️_
  * that damn, teasing smile came back full force and Hisoka actually put an arm around your waist, pulling you closer to him
  * that smile stayed on his face the whole day
  * at least it shut him up
  * that little comeback of yours amused him greatly and he was glad you could keep up with him and actually make him be silent
  * if only because of the thoughts in his head telling him that while there was definitely lust, Hisoka could feel that there was something more than that
  * he only wondered if, with just a bit more time by your side, he could actually be able to pinpoint his exact feelings and act upon them
  * and soon
  * he didn’t want to give you to anyone else



Illumi

  * somehow, you’d made it
  * you had made THE Illumi Zoldyck get a crush on you
  * after befriending Gon and Killua during the Hunter Exam, you’d visited Killua quite often
  * the two boys loved you and so did Alluka and Kalluto when you managed to meet them through some of your many visits to the Zoldyck estate
  * even Milluki liked you, but he kept his distance
  * still, he was respectful to you since you were just as polite to everyone you had met there
  * the butlers liked you, Silva and Kikyo liked you, Zeno enjoyed talking to you a lot and you liked listening to his stories, and Maha?
  * even he liked you, though he was quieter
  * you’d managed to brighten the whole place up with your optimism, kindness and politeness
  * Illumi had seen you during the exam and had kept a close eye on you, even more so when he saw Killua accept you nearby and grew curious after he’d brought you over the first time
  * you’d formally met Illumi and he was left feeling conflicted
  * he didn’t really like you at first
  * you were the type that would prevent Killua from fulfilling his family-imposed destiny of being the next heir and assassin
  * but the more he watched your interactions with everyone, including the ones with him, the more he realised that his family had actually grown closer
  * Illumi would stare at you a lot of times, wondering why you’d attracted his attention so much
  * Hisoka was the one who noticed that there was something going on when he saw him zone out a lot more often
  * and when he teasingly asked him if he was in love
  * that’s when it clicked
  * and so, Illumi now tried spending time with you whenever you were at the estate and not with any of the others
  * you actually started liking him
  * he was pretty quiet, but cute, respectful and strong
  * right now, he was ready to tear you away from Killua and Alluka who you were animatedly talking to when he heard Killua’s words
  * (Y/N)-chan, what do you think about Illumi and his needles?
  * Illumi stopped as you hummed, curious about your answer
  * _I always wonder if his senses are that good, you know? I mean, I know he’s an assassin and all, but did he ever forget one of his needles somewhere and stung himself in the butt or something? Or did he get his Rapunzel-like hair tangled up? I remember when Gon threw him over his shoulder and he seemed pretty clumsy_
  * Illumi was, for once, embarrassed
  * unfortunately, things like those had happened before
  * the needle one? when he was a kid and he was still trying to get used to them
  * and the hair one... a few months before because he had a fitful sleep - a rare occurrence, but it did happen
  * and the thing with Gon... of course you were there and just _had_ to see that
  * Killua and Alluka snickered and just at that moment, Killua looked back and smirked at Illumi
  * the little jerk knew he was there
  * and that he liked you
  * and he took full advantage of it
  * Illumi could only call out to you, stating that he needed your opinion on something
  * and as you left with him, Illumi could hear his younger siblings’ snickering
  * he hoped you liked him, despite the embarrassing moments, and that he’d be able to tell you he liked you too
  * maybe he could ask Hisoka for some advice?




	16. With an S/O turned into a cat by Nen

Chrollo

  * same as before, Chrollo would first research, probably with the help of the Troupe
  * who the Nen user was, how did you get affected by it, how long would it last, were there any side effects (besides the obvious ones) etc.
  * he swore he’d protect and take care of you no matter what and now he felt as if he had failed you
  * so he’d definitely take it upon himself to take care of you while you’re in this state
  * you do seem to remember him, even as a cat, something that he’s grateful for
  * the only bad thing is that he can’t understand you if you ever have a problem and can’t really communicate it verbally
  * he finally gets you your phone and leaves it somewhere where your little paws can press on the keyboard to spell words
  * it takes some time for you to get used to it, but you finally manage to learn how to do it easier
  * Chrollo spoils you
  * he’ll get you a collar with beautiful gemstones and when you only stare at him, it’s like he can read your mind
  * _it’s only for now, I swear. You’re just very pretty and I want you to feel like royalty, love_
  * how can you be mad at him when he does things like these?
  * will love petting you and having you on his thighs or on his chest when he’s reading or sleeping
  * though, when he sleeps, you’re pretty much always either on his chest or glued to his side
  * feeds you the best things he can find and has some toys for you to play with
  * having you purr when you’re with him makes his heart beat faster and he loves it
  * despite all that, he can’t wait to have you back in your human form so he can hug and kiss you and actually hear your voice



Hisoka

  * this little jerk probably won’t even notice that you’re not human anymore
  * will probably just walk right past you after the Nen user who did this to you was either dead or had managed to run away
  * calling your name constantly, only for you to meow every time in response
  * he’ll look at you weirdly and actually pick you up by the back of your neck, examining you
  * animals usually ran whenever his bloodlust was high
  * but you seemed pretty okay with being around him
  * _have you seen (Y/N), kitty? ♦️_
  * you swat at his face with your paw, no claws and meow at him, wanting to just scream _I’m here, you idiot!_
  * Hisoka only takes a look at you and your eyes
  * and his eyes widen
  * _Lovely? ♥️️_
  * finally
  * after the apparent shock, Hisoka will take you home, asking you questions and pissing you off because you can’t answer him
  * it’s all fun and games until you actually scratch his hand and then he shuts up, thinking _same old feisty (Y/N)_
  * will take good care of you and you’ll be spoiled
  * and annoyed
  * always laughs when he starts playing with the red laser around the house and you chase it no matter what
  * loves working out with you on his back as an added weight - not much, but he even does this when you're in your human form, so it seems natural
  * he will look for the Nen user who did this to you if he’s alive and start questioning him on how to turn you back
  * and if not?
  * he’ll find a way
  * even if he has to look for a Nen exorcist
  * he misses you as you were and wants to hug you
  * also misses all your bantering
  * he's getting pretty sick of using Texture Surprise on all your scratches on his body



Illumi

  * Illumi will just stare at you incredulously
  * _that did **not** just happen, right?_
  * only that it did
  * and unfortunately, the Nen user got away
  * the whole family is going to look for them for this one, rest assured
  * meanwhile, Illumi decides to take care of you
  * there really isn't much for the two of you to do other than wait
  * but even like this, it's not _too_ bad
  * gourmet food, daily brushing, playing with cat toys, sleeping in the sun on some of the most comfortable pillows - especially when Illumi isn't home
  * but when he is, you're glued to him
  * you always meow loudly and happily when he finally arrives
  * and after he showers and can finally relax
  * you come and massage his arms and chest with your little paws, just like in your human form
  * and yes, you push at him until he huffs and goes on his stomach so you can do the same to his back
  * Illumi likes the fuzzy feeling he gets in his stomach when you're done and he scoops you into his arms, with you purring loudly in content
  * Illumi can't really say that he likes you like this, though
  * he misses you and your voice and your fingers through his hair, braiding it
  * he can't wait to get you back




	17. Soft NSFW-ish headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Hello! Your writing is so awesome omg I was wondering could you do some soft NSFW headcanons for the adultrio? Not hardcore NSFW ones but soft ones. Maybe just how they engage with their partner sensually?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: kind of long, NSFW(-ish? maybe? Idk anymore), but soft
> 
> Also referencing some of the things written in Chapter 11. Ways they show their affection (NSFW-ish) (https://archiveofourown.org/works/28752246/chapters/71837874).

Chrollo

  * we all know that Chrollo is a gentleman and a romantic
  * this usually applies even more so in private and is intense when it comes to his partner
  * loves knowing everything about his partner, hence why he usually pays a lot of attention to them, their hobbies...
  * and also what they like when it comes to being more intimate
  * you like being kissed on the neck or jaw? that’s where his lips will be
  * like hickies? he loves marking
  * win-win situation
  * how about him paying more attention to certain parts of your body?
  * Chrollo will do his best and take his time just to prolong it
  * he loves teasing you and having you desperate for his touch
  * and his patience is one of his most well-known traits
  * of course, he can’t read minds, so he’ll definitely ask you about your kinks
  * but what about his kinks?
  * well, he’ll talk about them, sure
  * but he’s pretty vanilla, so there really isn’t anything that might feel like too much - in his opinion
  * and he’d prefer showing you, just so he can also see how you react
  * as I’ve said before, Chrollo loves praise, both giving and receiving
  * of course, he can word it so well that he could probably make you come undone with his words and barely a few fleeting touches alone
  * his touch is extremely gentle and he always pays attention - to your face, the noises you make, your body language
  * he wants to know what he’s doing well and what you like, storing it for later and using it to his advantage
  * if he can, he wants to hold onto you or your hand(s)
  * loves it when you squeeze his hand as you’re in the throes of pleasure
  * leaves at least a few love bites, usually in more inconspicuous places, somewhere where probably no one would see but the two of you would definitely know
  * wants to make you cum at least 2 times, 3 if he’s not too tired or if you can keep up
  * doesn’t really like toys because he thinks that his body is enough
  * and he’s right
  * he will use his hands, his mouth... his whole body if he has to
  * one way or another, he’ll make it work and leave you both happy and probably wanting more
  * he always leaves you more than satisfied and a little sore, but it’s worth it
  * as for positions? missionary, doggy style and with you in his lap
  * Chrollo just prefers those positions where he can cage you in, hold you close, in his arms and be close to you physically
  * he’s possessive so he wants you pretty much all to himself
  * aftercare? superb
  * whatever you want and however?
  * your wish is his command
  * always smiles and feels butterflies in his stomach at the sight of your smiling face, knowing that he was responsible for it
  * _has_ to fall asleep with you in his arms and just know you’re there with him
  * the intimacy of it all is something that he craves very badly
  * so he’s very thankful to have you and actually feel something positive



Hisoka

  * Hisoka can be a bit of a freak
  * what I mean by this is that he has an open mind
  * that means that no matter what kinks you might have or are too afraid to try or voice out, especially with pretty much anyone else if you were in a relationship with anyone?
  * you can tell him, he won’t judge
  * he’s got plenty of his own kinks that he’s very happy to indulge in
  * but most of those were reserved for his one night stands who might’ve been into them
  * when he’s with you, things will change a bit
  * of course, if you two have any common kinks, you’ll most probably use them
  * and even if you aren’t, Hisoka is adaptable
  * you only have to tell him and he’ll listen
  * he doesn’t really care where you’re doing it
  * bathroom? done it.
  * bedroom? plenty of times.
  * kitchen? almost burnt it down and you banned him from coming in when you’re cooking.
  * living room? you almost never get to the movie credits.
  * always praises you and your body
  * half of the pleasure comes from knowing that he can make you feel good, whether it’s from his words or his body
  * loves the sounds you make and the fact that they’re because of him and his actions
  * the difference between a one night stand and you?
  * he’s a lot more passionate
  * a lot softer
  * and actually cares very much about how you’re feeling, before, during and after
  * also, Hisoka is one of the best when it comes to aftercare
  * everything is ready: bath/shower, something to eat and/or drink, soft, fluffy blankets and fresh sheets
  * he’s **always** ready to spoil you and make you feel happy and comfortable
  * he doesn’t really mean to do it, not always
  * but he gets so into it sometimes that wherever he’s holding onto your body will have bruises in the shape of his hands or fingers
  * hickies for the win, and in plain sight too
  * and he’ll kiss you constantly, whether it’s on your cheeks, neck, lips, forehead, shoulders, collarbones, whatever
  * Hisoka just likes feeling the heat of your skin on his lips, and maybe even more because he likes playfully biting you
  * and he’ll always cuddle with you when you’re ready to sleep
  * you’re pretty much trapped, but he’s so warm and soft and comfortable that you don’t really want to leave at all



Illumi

  * Illumi is one of _those_ cases
  * theory? 10/10
  * practice? ummmm, yeah... about that
  * thing is, he’s not really comfortable with being touched by others unless he knows them well
  * and you’re one of the few who get this privilege
  * you can hold his hand, touch his face, his hair - you can play with it and braid it!!!
  * he actually likes being touched by you because your touch is really warm and gentle
  * doesn’t really vocalise that he wants to sleep with you, not always and certainly not in the very beginning
  * he mostly just pulled onto your wrist gently, towards the bedroom
  * and it would honestly be a bit cute
  * but now?
  * now Illumi’s gotten bold
  * he literally comes and asks you if you could go into the bedroom for some private time together
  * yes, he’s bold, but he won’t just come out and ask you if you want to have sex
  * especially if it’s in front of others
  * yes, he doesn’t really feel comfortable doing it anywhere else unless it’s his bedroom
  * maybe the bathroom connected to his bedroom counts as well
  * Illumi just knows that he wants what happens between the two of you to stay private
  * now that he’s got you, he wants to try different things that he’s heard or read about
  * kinks? they’ll be discussed and if interested, will be tried at least once
  * toys? what is it, how do you use it, where does it go and it’s pretty much a deal
  * he’s okay with toys as long as he knows that it’s meant to help your bond strengthen and not replace him
  * he really likes when you’re pulling - gently - on his hair
  * possessive as heck, he’ll leave hickies, love bites, bite marks, everything of that sort, but nothing to hurt you - unless you want that
  * Illumi just loves oral, there, I’ve said it
  * and yes, both giving and receiving
  * and again, yes, your thighs will be full of bite marks and love bites as well
  * really loves having your legs over his shoulders because your skin is very warm and soft and he likes the feeling of being “trapped there”
  * could probably spend hours doing it
  * really likes having you on top
  * he gets to control you and watch you, so why not?
  * always asks if what he did was okay and how he can improve
  * not really one for aftercare, but if you tell him what to do, he will do it
  * he just wants you to feel pleasure and happiness with and from him alone, especially during such intimate times




	18. Moaning headcanons (NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: NSFW

Chrollo

  * Chrollo is usually the quiet one
  * of course, that doesn’t mean that he makes no noise at all
  * but he usually prefers hearing you
  * more often than not, you’ll hear him pant or groan a little loudly, but nothing too much
  * the only way you’ll get Chrollo to moan is after several rounds and if he was already somewhat tired from before
  * he won’t really care that much about keeping quiet then
  * plus, the pleasure and your body feel too good to him
  * he’ll definitely feel more relaxed in that moment and afterwards
  * also, maybe if you ride him and kiss him a lot
  * and coax him with a lot of praises about how beautiful his voice is or that you want to hear how good you make him feel
  * he always does this to you, so it’s only fair that you do it back to him, right?



Hisoka

  * Hisoka is a little bastard
  * he moans loudly and exaggeratedly just to embarrass you
  * always laughs because of it when you groan in embarrassment and exasperation
  * there really isn’t anything that could make him shut up
  * ~~maybe a ball gag~~
  * but seriously, Hisoka is the only one who’s not ashamed of being vocal
  * he gets pleasure and he gives you pleasure
  * why not show it?
  * or, in this case, make it audible?
  * always appreciates hearing you and seems to want to hear you more and more
  * so, yeah, several rounds
  * if you pull his hair or scratch his back, you’ll definitely get a loud groan from him
  * hickies!!!
  * try to do that and you’ll probably hear a giggle that’ll soon dissolve into a moan



Illumi

  * Illumi is the quietest one of the three
  * not even a peep
  * unfortunately, there really aren’t many ways to make Illumi make many sounds in bed
  * maybe, and that’s a very big maybe, during the first time you slept together
  * and Illumi was so excited to do this with you and actually felt so good that he let out a little moan as he came
  * he snapped his mouth shut as fast as he could, but you’d heard it
  * he’s actually a bit embarrassed, but you just kiss him and tell him that you’re glad you could make him feel so good because he did the same for you
  * cue round 2
  * will occasionally groan instead of moaning, but only because Illumi feels that it’s a vulnerability
  * after some time, he’s going to allow himself to be more vocal
  * just have a bit of patience
  * once he sees that him moaning or groaning has a positive effect on you when you’re intimate, he’ll do it just to see you smile, knowing that you made him feel good




	19. Jealous after someone tried to seduce their S/O

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Hc for adult trio where their s/o is being seduced by a handsome strong man? Jealous adult trio please!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice, we have some of the most possessive men in the Hunter x Hunter universe being jealous 😂
> 
> Warning: a teeny tiny bit suggestive, barely there, but I thought I should put this anyway

Chrollo

  * eyebrow raised towards the scene
  * like _really now?_
  * is this guy actually hitting on you?
  * right in front of him?
  * is he stupid?
  * or too brave?
  * when the guy, who’s pretty good-looking and looks strong, glances at him before a handsome smirk plasters itself on his lips and his eyes and attention go back to you?
  * oh, it’s on
  * the guy definitely wanted to hit on you and knew exactly who you were there with
  * okay, so he’s too stupid
  * you wouldn’t flirt with him, probably only without realising it
  * don’t worry, Chrollo trusts you and knows you wouldn’t cheat
  * you’re just being your kind and polite self
  * the other man, though?
  * he won’t be so lucky when Chrollo is done with him
  * on your side, though
  * the man didn’t really seem as if he was flirting
  * he was just asking you about yourself, your life, hobbies, interests
  * he was being very polite and respectful and while you knew Chrollo was there, you didn’t feel threatened
  * only when the guy looked to the side with a smirk then back at you did you think that he was a bit... odd
  * you knew that’s where Chrollo was and you could barely feel a hint of bloodlust coming from him
  * so, you tried cutting the conversation short and leave, all smiles and politeness
  * only to feel the guy grab your wrist and keep you close
  * now there was a distinct feeling of discomfort and Chrollo’s bloodlust seemed to increase
  * still, he had an image to upkeep, so he smiled politely as he walked towards the two of you, an arm around your waist as he pulled you into his side and away from the handsome stranger
  * sweet words with a venomous meaning were pretty much just thrown from one to another, with the conversation seeming friendly to an outsider
  * until Chrollo pretty much won their little game of words and smiled ruefully
  * _We will be leaving for tonight. Thank you for keeping my **girlfriend** company._
  * you almost felt like laughing at how Chrollo’s words made the man grind his teeth
  * he really wanted to piss Chrollo off and maybe win you over for the night
  * apparently, it didn’t work
  * or so you two thought
  * Chrollo, on the other hand, left with you by his side, keeping you close to his body
  * his smile was gone and his eyes were cold as he stared ahead
  * _Chrollo? You okay?_
  * he only glanced at you, eyes almost calculating
  * you were confused and a bit worried
  * had you upset him?
  * _I’m fine, love. Don’t worry._
  * you only nodded and before you knew it, you had reached your house
  * you were ready to go inside and call it a night before Chrollo pulled you into his arms, eyes staring straight into yours
  * _Chrollo?_
  * without responding, his hands went to your cheeks and pulled your face to his, locking lips with you as your back hit the front door with a bit of force
  * the kiss seemed more passionate than ever and you had a feeling about the reason why
  * his lips then went down, leaving a trail of kisses as he bit into the skin of your neck and soothed the bites with his tongue, leaving little purple and red marks behind while your breath became laboured
  * one of Chrollo’s hands had gone down your side, to your hip and then your leg, lifting your thigh up and around his hip as he kept you pinned against the door with his body
  * soon, his lips returned to yours as his kisses were now slow and sweet, before he pressed his forehead to yours
  * _Don’t worry. I’m yours. And you’re mine._
  * the corner of Chrollo’s lips lifted into a little smile before he nodded, hugging you tightly and kissing your cheek and neck
  * _Spend the night with me?_
  * _I could never say no to you, love._
  * let’s just say that was one of the best nights ever for the two of you as a couple
  * and, somehow, you thanked the stranger in your mind
  * you definitely saw another side of Chrollo that night because of him
  * you’d never see him again, since Chrollo would tell the Spiders that they should let him know when they found the guy
  * he wanted to _bid him farewell properly_ , after all



Hisoka

  * Hisoka watched, amused, as you were uncomfortable and probably stuttering while the handsome and seemingly strong man flirted with you
  * you hadn’t seen him yet and he was still hiding in the shadows, watching the scene between you and the handsome stranger unfold
  * your reactions were always cute and he almost remembered when you used to look at him like that in the very beginning
  * Hisoka wasn’t really that worried about the situation
  * he knew you wouldn’t go to another guy
  * he was your handsome, strong boyfriend after all
  * the one who did his best for you and your attention
  * he smirked at the thought of you and him in a relationship
  * it was one of the best things in his life
  * well, Hisoka’s smile disappeared just as quickly as it had appeared when he saw you laugh at something the stranger said
  * he moved around so he could see the guy
  * he was in a similar state as you, slightly uncomfortable, but he seemed really sweet and nice
  * you’d let your guard down pretty quickly around him
  * now Hisoka felt a bit upset
  * it took so long until you let _him_ into your life
  * and you’re letting this little shrimp in after a few minutes of conversation?
  * he just doesn’t like it
  * that feeling settling itself in his heart and stomach
  * like a vice around them
  * straightening up, he walked towards the two of you, heels clicking against the floor loudly
  * people actually parted so he could pass, the small hint of bloodlust making them flinch
  * Hisoka’s smile was anything but good
  * even you wanted to take a step back
  * it had been a while since you’d felt his bloodlust up close
  * the man next to you stiffened, eyes wide and heart racing as Hisoka smiled at the two of you slyly
  * _Hello, lovely~ Who is your new friend? ♣_
  * you didn’t want to make a scene
  * and when you answered that _He was no one_ , you just looked up at Hisoka with pleading eyes
  * he only hummed before letting himself be dragged out onto the street towards your home
  * Hisoka said nothing and neither did you as you both got inside
  * he was still smiling, but he looked... upset
  * you couldn’t watch him leave just like that and leave you to stew in your worries and questions
  * _Hisoka?_
  * he stopped walking towards the bedroom, a smile still on his face as he looked at you, waiting
  * _I’m sorry!_
  * what else could you say?
  * you knew he was jealous and also insecure, no matter how much he wanted to deny it
  * he was always scared that someone better, nicer, stronger would come along and sweep you off your feet
  * _Are you now? For what exactly? ♣_
  * _Hisoka, please... I was only being polite. Don’t make me regret my choice, please!_
  * when you had allowed him to take you out, you’d officially sealed your fate
  * not that you could complain much
  * Hisoka could be sweet when he wanted to be
  * and you really didn’t want your relationship to end because of... what? a stupid, _innocent_ conversation with a stranger?
  * Hisoka was quiet before he hummed, smile now gone
  * he slowly walked up to you, looking into your eyes as if searching for something
  * before he picked you up and took you to the bedroom, tossing you onto the bed
  * you looked up, not really afraid, but more puzzled than anything
  * _I want you to know that you’re mine. No one else’s. Only mine. Right, lovely? ♣_
  * you nodded, hands going to his cheeks as your fingers ran over his skin
  * you stared at one another, a silent conversation
  * _I’m sorry. I love you, Hisoka. Don’t forget it._
  * he only smiled before kissing you deeply, his arms caging you as his chest touched yours
  * oh, he won’t forget and he’d remind you that you’re his
  * even until dawn if he had to
  * he would take his time and show you that you two belonged together



Illumi

  * Illumi could only stare and wonder why some people were so stupid
  * what did that person even think he was doing?
  * why was he standing so close to you?
  * why were you smiling so much?
  * as Illumi kept getting closer with the two drinks in hand, you looked up and smiled at him before beckoning him closer
  * you soon took your drink and held his hand, making him relax a bit
  * _Lumi, this is (M/N). He says we were classmates in school. I’m sorry I can’t remember well._
  * _No worries, (Y/N). Nice to meet you, ...?_
  * _Illumi Zoldyck._
  * your classmate froze, smile tight-lipped and hand in between them for a handshake that never came
  * _As in, the assassin family?_
  * _Yep._
  * Illumi only stared, making (M/N) uncomfortable
  * _Well, umm, (Y/N), it was nice seeing you again. I hope we can meet again soon._
  * _Same here._
  * he quickly left and before you could actually ask Illumi what his problem was, you were being dragged up the stairs, away from the party, and into one of the many empty rooms available
  * _Illumi, what are you doing? And what was that? That was so ru-_
  * had you not seen that it was Illumi, your boyfriend, in front of your very eyes, doing this, you’d have thought it was someone else, probably in disguise
  * as his kisses became more desperate, Illumi pulled you onto his lap as soon as he sat on one of the large, comfortable armchairs in the room
  * you had already lost interest in anything else around you but Illumi as your hands went through Illumi’s ponytail, tugging and bringing him closer, leaving his hair dishevelled
  * your boyfriend’s lips left yours only to settle on your neck and chest, hands already on their way to tugging your clothes off as fast as possible
  * as he continued leaving marks, you could hear him mumble _Mine. All mine._
  * how he could be jealous of someone like (M/N), you didn’t know
  * Illumi was so much better in pretty much every department
  * apparently, you’d have to show him
  * if only he’d let you take a bit of control tonight
  * _No one else’s. Only mine, understood?_
  * _Only yours, Lumi._




	20. Eating something the S/O left out accidentally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: How to you think the trio would react to accidentally eating a bunch of edibles that thier s/o left out in accident

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At least one of them is dead, guess who 😂

Chrollo

  * you left the last cup of pudding on the kitchen table, unopened, because your phone rang and you had been expecting that important call
  * Chrollo was still reading when you had picked up the phone, so you went into your bedroom so you wouldn’t disturb him
  * your boyfriend went into the kitchen to get himself a drink when he took a break from reading
  * only to see the pudding cup
  * you’d told him earlier that day that there was no pudding left and now that he saw it on the table, he huffed
  * accident? maybe
  * intentional? also maybe
  * thing is, Chrollo had wanted pudding for quite a few days and none of you had had the time to go shopping
  * so right now, he was a bit desperate to feel the pleasant taste on his tongue again
  * he could still hear you in the bedroom, so he quickly grabbed a spoon and ate it, trying not to hurry because he wanted to enjoy the taste
  * but also knowing that he’d have to face it in case you would’ve caught him red-handed if he didn’t eat faster
  * he was gonna get in trouble anyway
  * might as well die with the knowledge of having eaten that pudding
  * Chrollo quickly finished the pudding and threw away the cup in the trash while the spoon was washed and put away
  * and just a few seconds later, you came out with a beaming smile on your face
  * you had just managed to get a job and told Chrollo immediately
  * he only smiled before coming to you and giving you a big hug
  * _How about we go out and celebrate then?_
  * with a quick nod from you, he ushered you into the bedroom to get dressed up, happy that he’d gotten your mind off the pudding
  * _Oh, I forgot about the pudding on the table! I’ll put it back in the fridge really quick_
  * or maybe not



Hisoka

  * as soon as you came back with the groceries, you took them to the kitchen to sort through them and put everything in its rightful place
  * what you didn’t know was that you had dropped a bar of chocolate on the couch when you bent over a bit so your bag slipped off your shoulder and onto it before going to the kitchen
  * Hisoka had been showering and came out of the bathroom in a pair of briefs and with a towel in his hands, drying his hair with it
  * he came into the living room and heard the rustling of packs and bags and the opening of the fridge and the cupboard doors
  * knowing that it was you, he sat down on the couch, close to your bag, and reached for the remote, only to touch the chocolate instead
  * well, it wouldn’t hurt to eat a piece or two, right?
  * as he opened it and got the remote to look for something interesting, Hisoka’s motion of eating the sweet treat became almost subconscious
  * he hadn’t found anything that interesting, just some rerun to an episode from a show he liked, but before he knew it, the chocolate was completely gone
  * you had finally finished putting the groceries to their places before entering the living room, ready to greet your boyfriend
  * when you saw the candy wrapper on the couch next to Hisoka, who glanced at you before going back to watching TV
  * _did you eat all that chocolate just now?_
  * you asked almost incredulously
  * Hisoka shrugged nonchalantly
  * you only sighed before kissing his cheek and going towards the bathroom to take a bath
  * _Okay, but because of this, you’re making dinner tonight. That was **my** chocolate._
  * _Yes, lovely~ ♠️_



Illumi

  * for the past few months, you and Illumi had found something you both liked
  * a box of 10 little cakes that looked like cats and tasted like heaven
  * you’d both usually share
  * but there were times when one of you got a bit greedy and would buy a box without really planning on sharing that day
  * thing is, those boxes were pretty hard to find since a lot of people bought them at an insanely fast rate
  * but today, you’d managed to buy one of the last ones and were now heading home
  * Illumi was out on a mission and wouldn’t be back until later or even the next morning, so it was perfect
  * and that’s how you ate half of them and put the rest in the fridge so you could eat them later
  * stuffed and alone in the house, you could barely keep your eyes open and decided to go and take a nap for a few hours
  * and a few hours later, Illumi silently entered your shared home
  * all your things were in their place and the bedroom door was closed, so he knew you were asleep
  * knowing this, he went into the kitchen to rummage through the fridge for something quick to eat since he hadn’t had time to
  * only to be pleasantly surprised at the sight of the cake box
  * only 5 left
  * ...
  * forget food
  * he hadn’t managed to find a box that day either and he was craving some
  * Illumi took the cakes one by one and finished them in a matter of a few minutes
  * they were too good to resist
  * he’d buy you another box as soon as he could
  * hopefully, he could take your mind off them
  * he planned on going and buying a full box at dawn, when he knew you’d still be asleep and surprise you with it
  * hopefully, he’d be forgiven easily
  * _Lumi, is that you?_
  * oh boy




	21. Their S/O proposing to them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: How would Kurapika and Adult trio react to a fem!s/o proposing to them? Really just a random idea that popped out in my head lmao. Also, I looooove your writing zefrhrhegzfeq I hope you're having a good day, hun <3 -Yasu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kurapika's part will be linked later, when I will add the other parts of the series.

Chrollo

  * honestly?
  * a bit upset
  * he’s never viewed marriage as something that important
  * but now that he’s found the one, he wanted to experience a marriage proposal
  * only that he wanted to be the one to do it
  * so for you to do it instead is a bit of a bittersweet experience for him
  * of course, he’ll forgive you in the end
  * especially if you made it very romantic, like pouring your heart and soul into it
  * and most importantly, did it in the privacy of your home
  * if he’d have done it in public, Chrollo would’ve had no issue going all out and probably embarrassing you
  * but you doing it instead?
  * he’d feel pressured to accept and that would make him extremely uncomfortable and flustered - you might just have a serious talk later
  * so either wait some time for things to cool down before he proposes
  * or do it like I said above - romantic and showing him that you want this more than anything
  * Chrollo will actually blush if you do it like that, guaranteed



Hisoka

  * one of the only ones who’d probably be flustered, flattered and amused to top it off
  * marriage? what’s that?
  * okay, but no, really
  * Hisoka is actually surprised that you’d even wanted to date him for so long
  * but marry him?
  * damn, you’re in deep, aren’t you?
  * to him, marriage is just... a social convention
  * it’s more like the cake, the clothes, the honeymoon that interest him when it comes to weddings
  * but the more he thinks about it, the nicer it sounds
  * especially when it comes to the two of you being in this scenario
  * he’ll probably accept, even in public
  * who cares?
  * Hisoka’s getting married 😂
  * and just guess who’s gonna be his best man



Illumi

  * this dumbass
  * just flat out _no_
  * why?
  * because he’s a man-child
  * he wanted to propose to you first
  * what a dummy
  * don’t be sad or discouraged
  * that’s just the way Illumi’s been taught
  * all his life, especially before Killua, he was the oldest one, the heir, the one who was supposed to control everything
  * having that taken away was upsetting enough
  * and now this too?
  * yeah, you get it
  * he wants to do it
  * talk to him and explain why you did it and that he can do it instead
  * he’ll probably propose to you on the spot or a few days later
  * ...idiot




	22. With a Tattoo Artist S/O

Chrollo

  * have you seen his tattoo(s)?
  * he’ll definitely be interested in your job
  * loves your designs and the colours you choose
  * Chrollo finds it cute when you trace his forehead tattoo lightly and ask him about it
  * whether he tells you more or not is a different matter
  * likes coming over to your workplace and see you work
  * heart-eyes because you’re so talented and beautiful when you work hard
  * the way you focus and are so passionate about what you do is endearing
  * might just ask you to give him a new tattoo, probably something small and in a really inconspicuous place
  * also, if anyone from the Troupe wants a tattoo, Chrollo recommends you
  * if you have any tattoos?
  * he loves tracing them with his fingers and kissing them
  * you’re a piece of art in his eyes



Hisoka

  * Hisoka is hooked
  * look at the designs
  * look at the colours
  * look at _you_
  * how are you so talented?
  * he doesn’t say it, but that look in his eyes is so lovestruck and fond
  * loves helping you when you’re stuck on a design
  * also loves when you accept his sketches
  * might not get a tattoo, but if he does, it’s from you
  * brags about you to Illumi so much that he’s gonna feel like sticking needles in his ears
  * or in Hisoka
  * but it’s cute how much he loves your work
  * will absolutely use his hands and lips - duh - to trace your tattoos
  * wants to know if you ever get a new one and wants to be there for you
  * even if you have no problem with the pain or are used to it, Hisoka will hold your hand while you’re getting tattooed



Illumi

  * uuuu, needles
  * okay, I’m being mean, sorry about it
  * but he doesn’t really understand why someone would get a tattoo
  * he most probably wouldn’t get one
  * he doesn’t want to have anything like that on his skin
  * on you though?
  * he loves it
  * will love those moments when he can take in all of your skin, both bare and tattooed
  * they’re so beautiful and so are you
  * always curious about your next designs
  * why this?
  * why those colours?
  * why not this instead?
  * he’s curious about the process and how you can think of designs with just a few words from your clients
  * comes to see you work whenever he can
  * likes how careful you are and how much you care about the final result and how your clients feel




	23. Going down on their S/O (NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: NSFW, but not too graphical (man, I feel so awkward when it comes to writing this, I swear I'm awkward as hell when it comes to writing it)

Chrollo

  * Chrollo will mostly do it as a reward
  * if you were more affectionate that day or did something that pleased him greatly?
  * he’ll go down on you as soon as you get home
  * it’s not that he doesn’t like it
  * but he’s good at it and he knows that you like it
  * so why not use it for more... special occasions?
  * your birthday might just be the only time where you don’t have to do anything
  * Chrollo will probably wake you up by going down on you
  * can I just say that he loved that morning?
  * first thing you saw and felt that morning having to do with Chrollo?
  * yes, he loves it
  * so, hold onto that opportunity and ask him to do it as often as you want
  * it’s your birthday after all
  * but watch out
  * he might just return the favour on his birthday
  * tread lightly with this one



Hisoka

  * loves it
  * any way he can tease you, make you moan and desperate for him?
  * Hisoka’s in
  * will tease you
  * always, no matter what
  * also, prolongs it because why not?
  * he’s so into overstimulating you
  * it’s crazy
  * will probably give in to your begging to just let you cum when you’re already crying from being edged like 5 times or something
  * but believe me, you’ll be more than satisfied after this
  * mostly because Hisoka will think that you deserve a reward after all the torture he’s put you through
  * and he’ll go all out and make you cum harder than ever before
  * always praises you with a smirk on his face



Illumi

  * please, Illumi loves oral
  * giving more than receiving
  * your thighs will be marked to the heavens and back
  * and you’ll get the opportunity to pull on his hair
  * and he’s getting better with time, so you’re gonna need to hold on
  * honestly, the first time, he was a bit reluctant
  * it was a weird request and no one had asked him to go down on them
  * but he had to try
  * and he honestly liked it
  * Illumi was still in control
  * and he could make you feel good
  * he could tease you by pulling back anytime he wanted
  * and those barely felt touches were driving you insane with need
  * honestly, not much has changed
  * only that now, he’s a lot more passionate and enthusiastic
  * and he’s developed a technique that can either make you writhe for hours or make you cum in a couple of minutes
  * Illumi just loves knowing how much control he has over you by doing something so simple




	24. With a stupid/clumsy S/O

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Hiii! I love your writing- (lol lets pretend I'm not scared to request bc ilysm- ) Can I have headcanons of the adult trio with like a really stupid s/o? I'm saying "woops I almost ran into a wall there!" and then they'd run into the wall next to it? its 100% okay if not! have a good day! <3

Chrollo

  * *sigh*
  * Chrollo is amused
  * and worried
  * and amused again
  * and the cycle repeats
  * has discussed with you why and how you’re so... clumsy
  * no idea
  * but it happens
  * and he’s come to accept it
  * still
  * you’ll give him a heart attack one day
  * he’s worried about what could happen to you when he’s not there to catch you or help you
  * even the Troupe is worried
  * and yes, even they keep an eye on you
  * even if it’s funny to watch you
  * but they know that if you get hurt or anything under their watch...
  * Chrollo can really glare when he wants to
  * and it’s not nice to be on his bad side
  * Chrollo always takes care of any injuries
  * if you laugh it off and he knows it’s not that serious
  * he’s just going to smile fondly and caress your cheek, telling you to be more careful



Hisoka

  * jerk
  * Hisoka always has so much fun
  * this is better than a TV show
  * he’s _living_ it
  * he always laughs when you do something stupid
  * of course, he is a bit worried when it’s something a bit more serious
  * and he always tends to your injuries if you have any
  * but for the most part?
  * Hisoka is thoroughly amused
  * holds you close with Bungee Gum sometimes
  * especially if you’ve hit yourself recently or something similar
  * always teases you when you almost fall in front of him
  * saying how you’ve fallen for him so fast
  * cue eye-roll
  * he’s an idiot
  * but he’s your idiot



Illumi

  * how?
  * just... how?
  * you’re joking, right?
  * you just want his attention
  * but nope
  * you almost always have some cuts or bruises from hitting something or tripping
  * even when he’s not with you
  * if you’re on the estate, there’s always a butler nearby so that they can help you immediately
  * or even prevent you from getting hurt
  * and when Illumi is with you, he always sticks close to you
  * even Mike does it
  * because once, you climbed a tree to get a frisbee out of it
  * and you fell
  * and Mike was sitting under the tree
  * that fluffy, tangled mess of a fur of his caught you
  * it was as soft as a pillow and he didn’t even flinch
  * and you praised Mike for being a good boy, making his tail wag vigorously
  * so every time you’re there, he stays close to you
  * Illumi just remembers seeing the scene as he was coming towards you two and almost feeling like he was going to die when he saw you falling
  * he’s sure you’ll be the death of him one day




	25. Someone making their S/O uncomfortable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Adultrio reaction to someone making their s/o visibly uncomfortable?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: quite long and also, Chrollo’s part gets a bit dark because the ideas just kept coming 🥺

Chrollo

  * those elitists really weren’t your type
  * well, they weren’t Chrollo’s type either
  * unless it was for robbing or using them somehow
  * you’d been glued to your boyfriend for the past 3 hours as he talked with several of those snobs, gouging out whatever information he could from them
  * and while that was all fun and stuff, you just needed some fresh air
  * and so you told Chrollo that you’d go outside for a bit and be right back
  * he had asked you quietly if you wanted him to join you, but you just refused
  * he had to do this and you could just see it in his eyes
  * he only kissed your cheek sweetly before smiling and allowing you to let go of his arm
  * the gardens of the old palace where the party was taking place were huge
  * and the fact that it was summer made staying there so much better
  * it smelled like honeysuckles and lavender, among other flowers
  * and everything was green while the breeze was gently blowing through the trees
  * you found a stone bench that offered you a perfect view of the fountain a few metres away from you and also a side-view of the entrance to the party and sat down, stretching your legs a bit
  * those heels were going to kill you
  * a few minutes passed and you were enjoying the quietness, well, almost, barely hearing the music from inside the palace
  * when you heard a voice
  * _Is this seat taken?_
  * you looked up to see a guy, probably a waiter, judging by the attire, smiling down at you
  * _Oh, umm, no, I guess?_
  * he smiled again before sitting down next to you and pulling out a cigarette, asking you if you wanted one
  * but you refused
  * Chrollo hated the smell and it would make your clothes smell bad
  * and you still had to go inside soon
  * you couldn’t really understand why he didn’t sit down somewhere else if he only wanted to smoke
  * there seemed to be enough stone benches and probably other places
  * _So, what’s a pretty thing like you doing here, all alone? Date ditched you or something?_
  * you looked at him with a raised eyebrow
  * _No, he’s inside, I’m just taking some fresh air._
  * _Really now? Well, how about going on a walk with me, then? I’ve been working here for long enough to know the place well._
  * why was he coming closer and why was he looking at you like that?
  * was he serious?
  * _Umm, no, thanks. I should go back to my boyfriend._
  * _Aww, are you sure about that?_
  * his hand suddenly shot up to yours and pulled you back down on the bench, making you hiss
  * he took a long drag of his cigarette before exhaling the smoke into your face, making you cough
  * it didn’t last long before you started feeling sluggish
  * your mind was working in overdrive and you willed your body to do the same, but it just didn’t work
  * and you actually started panicking
  * whatever was in that cigarette had affected you
  * or... no, it was the guy’s Nen, since he was completely fine
  * you were gently laid down on the bench with the waiter looking down at you with playful eyes before he took his cigarette out and squashed it with his foot
  * _Don’t worry, it’ll be fine. Unfortunately, the effect will go away in a few minutes. Still haven’t perfected the technique yet._
  * the only thing you could do was close your eyes and hope this was only a nightmare
  * only that, nothing happened
  * the only audible noise was the muffled music, the breeze and the crickets
  * and then you heard a thud close by and you opened your eyes
  * Chrollo had just thrown the man’s corpse over one of the hedges, posture rigid and eyes almost ablaze with anger that someone dared to do something like this
  * when he came to your side and sat you up, he held you closely, caressing your back
  * _You’ll be okay, love. I’m here, don’t worry._
  * you wished you could hug him and you actually did as soon as you felt like your muscles listened to you again
  * Chrollo’s grip only tightened and he kissed your shoulder, bringing you up and then into his arms as you both left towards the car
  * _What about the intel?_
  * _Don’t worry, I got everything. Alcohol really loosens people’s tongues_ he said with a light chuckle
  * _Now, let’s go home and let me take care of you, okay?_



Hisoka

  * smiles
  * all smiles
  * and that’s bad
  * and you know it
  * while Hisoka had gone to the bar and got the two of you your drinks
  * you were left alone
  * and next thing you know
  * this guy just wouldn’t leave you alone
  * he sits at your table - despite you telling him that your boyfriend should be back any minute
  * he just keeps rambling about how he’s sure that he’s so much better than your boyfriend
  * and that he’s _sure he could take that scrawny guy that you call your boyfriend on._
  * man, he was persistent
  * and annoying
  * and he just made you so uncomfortable with how loud he was and how close he was sitting next to you
  * where was Hisoka when you needed him?
  * when his arm went over your shoulders and pulled you into him, you pushed as hard as you could against him
  * but the guy just _wouldn’t budge_
  * and that’s when Hisoka finally looked towards your table
  * expecting to see you making funny faces at him like you sometimes would
  * only to feel his heart drop
  * whoever that person was
  * whether it’s intentional or not
  * they’re as good as dead
  * Hisoka’s bloodlust simply... exploded
  * everyone around him quickly moved away, sweating and looking terrified
  * the drinks were forgotten as he slowly walked towards you, cards ready to slash
  * and a smile on his face that would freeze your blood
  * the guy suddenly stopped as he felt the oncoming bloodlust and looked behind him
  * Hisoka was looking down at him, eyes emotionless as he put the card to the guy’s neck
  * and you told him to stop
  * to not make a scene
  * there were already enough public places that had banned the two of you because of Hisoka’s tendencies and similar cases as this one
  * you’re not scared of his bloodlust, but it makes you uncomfortable
  * you’d been around Hisoka for long enough to get used to it
  * he only looks at you and your pleading eyes
  * there already was enough unwanted attention on you for tonight
  * Hisoka only sighs playfully before putting his card back and letting his bloodlust slowly fade away
  * the guy gulps and runs as fast as he can out
  * everyone almost simultaneously breathes out in relief and slowly starts going back to their previous business, only glancing at the two of you from time to time
  * _You know I’ll kill him anyway, right, lovely? ♣_
  * _*sigh* I know... but thanks for helping me, Hisoka._
  * _Anytime, lovely~ ♥️️_



Illumi

  * why didn’t this man just _understand_ already?
  * you were already in a relationship and had no intention of breaking up with Illumi
  * but nope, he didn’t care
  * he was sure one of his sons would be a better match for you than whoever you were with
  * this auction afterparty was starting to feel like a bad idea now
  * and Illumi had been called by a potential client to discuss a mission and its details
  * leaving you alone to talk and mingle with others, sipping from your champagne and trying the various little culinary treats that were being served
  * you had talked with quite a few people, some being, apparently, pretty famous
  * most of those you talked with were very polite and interesting and definitely kept you interested in the conversation and wanted to hear your opinions
  * maybe that’s why this man was so persistent about you getting married to one of his sons
  * you didn’t seem like the type who only chose money or was pretty, but had no brain
  * you seemed perfect and a good match for anyone looking for the best partner
  * and that’s how you’d been stuck with this man for the past 30 minutes
  * telling you about his business, his sons, their hobbies, realisations, plans, whatever he could brag about
  * what was taking Illumi so long?
  * _Miss (L/N), please! My boys are sick and tired of all these people they’ve been meeting. You are perfect, at least think about it. You’d never have to worry about anything ever again, the family has enough money and connections and anything else you might want!_
  * _So does my family._
  * you almost jumped out of your skin when you heard Illumi’s voice behind you
  * but then sighed in relief, turning to him and smiling, his hand immediately grabbing yours and pulling you into his side
  * _Now, if you’ll excuse us..._
  * he literally turned you around and the both of you left towards Hisoka, who was drinking some champagne and grinning at the two of you
  * he’d been watching the entire time and was wondering what Illumi would do when he’d see what was happening
  * too bad he didn't kill the man
  * maybe he’d do it himself
  * _He didn’t believe me when I told him I was with you._
  * _Oh well. Now he knows._




	26. S/O’s habits that would annoy them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Hiiii could you write some headcanons about what habits would annoy the adultrio in a partner? Thanks in advance!

Chrollo

  * not enjoying reading
  * or letting him read
  * the latter would probably be a deal-breaker
  * smoking
  * he tries to keep himself as clean as possible
  * plus, the smoke is irritating his eyes
  * only staying on your phone, to the point where you put yourself in danger
  * talking badly about the Troupe or its members
  * making fun of his tattoo(s)
  * or his coat



Hisoka

  * making fun of his clothes and/or makeup
  * he’d probably kill you, especially if the relationship wasn’t **that** serious
  * biting your nails or not keeping them at least clean
  * he’s trying to keep his appearance clean and attractive, including his nails
  * seeing something like that would probably make him cringe a bit on the inside
  * laziness and I mean **excessive** laziness
  * someone who only stays at home and refuses to go out
  * he’s gotta get more attention and show you off, how is he going to do that with you refusing to leave the house?
  * refusing to do anything fun, even if it’s something innocent and normal
  * not trusting what he says, even after a long time of being in a serious relationship
  * he knows that he lies and tricks people, but come on!



Illumi

  * disobedience
  * and by that, I mean, if he tells you don’t go into that part of the house/estate, you gotta listen or you’ll probably get yourself killed
  * leaving your things around haphazardly
  * Illumi likes being organised and expects the same from you, at least the basics
  * demeaning his family, threatening them or putting them in danger (good luck with the last one)
  * wanting and attempting to cut his hair
  * no one touches his hair
  * criticising his fashion style
  * he can be blunt and hurtful with his words, so just don’t




	27. Taking care of their S/O who was transformed into a baby by Nen

Chrollo

  * O.O
  * taking care of a cat was easier, that’s for sure
  * when Chrollo found a baby after their shrill cries and covered by your clothes, that were still in their adult size...
  * he actually felt lost for a second before realising it was you
  * he quickly and carefully picked you up, cradling you into his chest, effectively making you stop crying and trying to bury yourself more into his warmth
  * the Nen user who’d done this to you was, unfortunately, dead somewhere a few metres away from you
  * so you’d both gotten hit, only that your hit killed them
  * Chrollo had put you back in your shirt to at least keep you warm before getting back inside
  * he kept you safe from the rain and inside his coat as much as he could as he and a few of the other Spiders surrounded the two of you
  * as soon as they were somewhere away from the rain, Chrollo kept you glued to his chest, trying to keep you warm
  * all the others were looking down at you, worried
  * the only thing Chrollo could do for now was find a warm place where he could take care of you
  * you were too fragile now and had no way to defend yourself
  * he took you back to your place, instructing the other Spiders on what to get for you
  * Chrollo would be an exemplary father
  * always careful, keeping you close and having an eye on you, no matter what he was doing
  * he really liked that you fell asleep so easily whenever he was reading to you
  * always kept you in the crook of his arm while you were sleeping, covered with a blanket, and with him continuing on reading his book in peace and quiet
  * sometimes asked Machi or Pakunoda to come and help whenever there was something he had to do personally
  * Chrollo actually got you some toys - yes, now you had an actual excuse to play with them - and played with you
  * always has a fond, loving smile and dies from the cuteness when he watches you play and then look at him, tugging on his hand so he plays too
  * he hopes the effect of the Nen goes away quickly, but if it doesn’t?
  * exorcism and whatever other methods there are
  * he hates knowing that you’re so vulnerable
  * he already berates himself for allowing you to get turned into a baby
  * something worse happening to you would probably feel like ripping his heart out
  * Chrollo always hugs you tightly whenever he has those thoughts
  * kissing the top of your head and caressing it gently with his hand
  * he’ll get you back, safe and sound, and take better care of you



Hisoka

  * someone help this clown
  * he’s honestly scared when he comes to your place after being absent for a few days
  * only to see it trashed
  * door barely in place, furniture overturned and you nowhere to be seen
  * he’s frantic as he searches for you, only to hear a baby’s cry coming from the bedroom
  * Hisoka just knows that it’s you
  * you’re looking at him with those big, innocent eyes that he’s looked into so many times and he’s floored
  * your cheeks are stained with tears and your lips are set in a pout that announces another crying fit
  * he carefully picks you up, sadly chuckling when your little fingers grab onto the front of his clothes, almost afraid of him leaving
  * _how long have you been alone here, lovely? ♥️️_
  * you can only babble, unshed tears going down your cheeks as Hisoka gently wipes them and holds you close
  * _don’t worry, I’ll take care of you and I’ll get whoever did this~ ♣_
  * even as a baby, you were patient with him
  * maybe you couldn’t talk, but you could point and try showing him how to do certain things
  * can you imagine Hisoka learning how to do something like checking if the baby formula is the right temperature from a _baby_? 😂
  * but yeah, he takes care of you to the best of his ability and is extremely gentle with you
  * as always, magic tricks that he’d been practising while away from you pretty much kept you entertained and just looking at him with those big, incredulous eyes and your mouth open in shock
  * you always patted his cheek when you were trying to wake him up because you were hungry or need to get off the bed
  * know why?
  * because you discovered that you liked sleeping on his chest or pressed to his side, and since he was like a human heater, it was always nice to fall asleep like that and really easy too
  * it was cute and Hisoka liked the fact that you weren’t really crying unless you actually needed something
  * but he wanted you back
  * he had to ask Illumi for help when he reached a dead end in his search for the one who did this to you
  * and when Hisoka found that person and knew you were safe and away from them, he killed them in the most painful way
  * then he was back to your side, taking you home and just having you close to him, in your normal body, for quite a few days



Illumi

  * _oh my god, what is **that**?_
  * okay, not really like that, but that’s pretty much what he thinks when he sees you
  * the mission was a success
  * Illumi had gotten the target in the end while you were keeping an eye out for anyone coming to their boss’ aid
  * unfortunately, when you didn’t come to the designated meeting place and time and when you didn’t answer your phone either, Illumi got worried and left towards where he thought you might be
  * and just in time, because there you were, about to get killed by the last survivor of the enemy group
  * Illumi’s needle took care of the problem and they fell to the ground, paralysed
  * and when he looked down at you, he was honestly left speechless
  * what was a baby doing there?
  * and why were your clothes around it?
  * and why was that person trying to kill the baby?
  * your little hands stretched towards him and you started crying when Illumi just stared, shocking him into moving
  * he gently picked you up and looked at you, bundling you up in one of your articles of clothing
  * questioning the one who was about to kill you was going to have to wait and Illumi had the both of you held securely
  * only that he was a lot more gentle with you
  * while the person was tossed like a sack of potatoes over his opposite shoulder
  * _let’s go home, (Y/N)_
  * how he knew it was you, you didn’t know
  * but you were glad
  * you playfully pulled on his long hair and babbled happily when he looked down at you, smiling a little
  * you were adorable like that
  * of course, the whole family asked questions when they saw Illumi carrying someone’s unconscious body and a baby in his arms
  * everything made a lot more sense after he explained what had happened
  * the survivor was tortured by hours until he spilled the fact that the effect would go away in about a month, based on how much he’d managed to train and develop his Nen
  * well, what else can the Zoldycks do other than take care of you until you’re back to normal?
  * Illumi insists to be around you for as long as he can
  * feeds you - mostly because you don’t fuss when it’s him doing it
  * plays with you and takes you outside a lot so you can enjoy the sun
  * keeps his needles and anything he deems dangerous away from you
  * allows Alluka and Kalluto to play with you since they’re the youngest and closest to you, both in age and with how well you get along with them in general
  * but, Illumi stands guard, always aware of Nanika
  * Mike is extremely protective of you, not that he wasn’t before
  * always around when you and Illumi are out and about somewhere on the estate
  * when you can’t sleep, Illumi just takes your small form into his arms and slow dances with you while he hums
  * no one but the two of you know about this
  * he’s too embarrassed to let anyone know
  * you fall asleep in a matter of a few minutes, but you usually try to stay awake and hear Illumi’s voice for longer
  * you’re adorable and Illumi likes the fact that he can keep you safe and close to him
  * but he misses you so much and can’t wait for the month to be over so he can have you back




	28. Can they handle spicy food?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Ok so this is completely random but how to do think the trio handles spicy food lol do you think they can handle it or would they lose their cool -❤️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I’M NOT SORRY 😂 (the photo made me think of Hisoka a bit, just trying to act like everything is okay while he feels like dunking his head in a tub of ice-cold water 😂😂😂)

Chrollo

  * as tough as he is in general
  * he’s sensitive as hell with this one
  * he can’t handle spiciness at all
  * or maybe in very, _very_ small doses
  * when Feitan and Phinks were in charge of getting food at one point
  * they accidentally ordered the spicy version of Chrollo’s meal
  * poor guy got red in the face, started tearing up and sniffling as he ran to the nearest clean water source
  * no one dared to say a thing
  * though Feitan smiled behind his bandana the whole time
  * while the others tried not to laugh at their leader’s misfortune
  * Chrollo really felt as if he’d seen the light at the end of the tunnel that day
  * one of the very few embarrassing moments in Danchou’s edgy life



Hisoka

  * better than Chrollo
  * worse than Illumi
  * he’s used to sweet things
  * but spicy?
  * not really
  * always needs something cold to drink whenever he eats something spicy
  * doesn’t complain
  * shows no physical signs
  * but Hisoka can’t really feel his mouth or throat
  * got a pack of cinnamon chewing gum as a birthday gift from Machi once
  * and ate all of it because
  * 1\. chewing gum
  * 2\. present from Machi
  * and if you’ve ever had more than one in a day - like me
  * you know that shit is spicy as fuck and your mouth will be sore and sensitive for the next few days
  * don’t do what I did, kids



Illumi

  * has no taste buds
  * doesn’t feel a thing
  * could scarf down an entire bowl of Carolina Peppers and only burp once before going on his daily business
  * don’t challenge him to a contest
  * you’ll lose
  * and either end up in the hospital or dead
  * really
  * don’t




End file.
